Shirou muyo
by michelous
Summary: this is a Shirou is tenchi story main pairing will be Shirou x Ryoko x Ayeka x Kiyone Makibi x Rin x Artoria Pendragon and will follow the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki storyline taking place after UBW before epilogue and will start main story before ova 1 starting dragonball z arc soon
1. Chapter 1

**Shirou muyo chapter 1 life changes**

 **This is a new story that popped in my head the concept is what if Shirou is tenchi (will be explained in the story) the main pairing will be Shirou x Ryoko x Ayeka x Kiyone Makibi x Rin x Artoria Pendragon and will follow the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki storyline taking place after UBW before epilogue**

 **This chapter is a prologue cover the Shirou childhood and unlimited blade works and a little before the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki storyline starts**

 **Kiritsugu pov**

I left the church after saber destroyed the grail to see a blazing inferno, the evil in the grail kept me alive to die slowly but everybody else in the area wasn't so lucky. I wondered the burnt out area for an hour until I found a mother and her child. The mother had gray hair but a youthful look and the son had red copper hair. The mother said "I used the last of my power to save my son, please take him to-." before the woman could say where she wanted me to take the boy she died. After a brief scan of the mother's body I could tell she wasn't human but neither type moon, Venus or mercury and the son was half-human and half what she was. I knew the boy didn't need any trouble so a time alter to accelerate her body to dust for the son's trouble it was the least I could do.

With the boy being not 100% human a hospital wasn't a good idea, so inserted Avalon into him and took the boy to my house to heal. Between his inhuman heritage and the noble phantasm, the boy woke up after a day and said "Shirou" and then fell back to sleep." With those being his only I figured that it was his name and decided to call the boy Shirou if he could remember nothing else. When the boy did recover it turned out he had no memories I had to tell him what his mother looked like and he accepted the name Shirou and agreed to take my last name and become my so. After I quick check I discovered the boy had 44 magic circuits total 24 b rank, 20 a rank, and 2 ex rank. My guess the mix of circuits was due to mixed heritage I knew with those I had to give the boy some magus training so I gave him my basic training menu and called in a favor with Waver Velvet to see if he could train the boy any better than me after my death.

I also made sure to force a Geis with the magus to reveal Shirou's heritage to nobody at risk of death.

 **Shirou pov**

The next 10 years of my life was school, training and cooking my adopted father and then his British Friend Waver taught me how to use mage craft, fight hand to hand, and even use guns and the daughter of my legal guardian after Kiritsugu, Taiga Fujimura taught me how to fight with a sword. It turned out I was better with a sword than a gun. I could use a gun but swords felt more natural the next visit from Waver told me why I had an Origin of and Elemental Affinity of 'Sword' and 'tree' both affinities baffled the mage he had never heard of a person having either. In my final year of training and my first year of high school I met the 2nd owner of the city Rin Tohsaka. The meeting was uneventful mostly my talk the girl I was a magus and ask for her permission. The other eventful thing in high school was I gained a new hobby archery, this hobby I quickly mastered, I learned from that my eyes were better than the average person.

2nd year of high school was more eventful with the holy grail war and me getting roped into it. I ended up summoning Saber, Arthur Pendragon her real name Artoria the former king of England she dressed and acted as a boy but was a woman. The servant at first didn't tell me her name but when I discovered I had her scabbard Avalon in my body, she had to reveal who she was. The other masters and in the war were Rin with archer who was an alternate version of me from an alternate time he wanted to kill me but I used a single bit of knowledge to keep the servant from doing so I knew what our mother looked like my adopted father had a painting made of her that I kept storage as soon as I made the discovery, Shinji summoned rider who was medusa, my father's real daughter Illya summoned berserker who was Hercules. I never learned who the summoners for caster and lancer were but I learned caster was Medea of Colchis and lancer was Cú Chulainn an Irish mythological hero after Artoria's time. Both servant gained new masters that I never learned. The war had no true winner due the grail having to be destroyed. The last servant assassin was a false servant summoned by caster to defend the temple for her, he was Kojirou Sasaki but not a real character only 1 based on an opponent of Musashi.

My first battle against berserker ended in a draw with archer taking a few of berserker's 12 lives then my step sister leaving. The next fight against was saber against assassin when caster tried to control me, then saber came to defend me but it wasn't needed because I took over a nearby tree to hold assassin and let us leave. Our next fight was against rider, whom Shinji ordered to suck all the prana from everybody in the school but rider was defeated by caster and all the prana she took went to the caster class. That same day Rin joined forces with saber and I with archer came along, I had to convince Rin to use a command seal and put her under a Geis from searching around my room, that was to prevent archer from seeing the painting of our mother.

 **Katsuhito [tenchi's grandfather] pov**

1 day my son in law came to the temple to show me a sketch he saw while glancing at artist galleries. When he found the artist it said the work was called last vestige of mother, from a photo taken I could tell it was my daughter and his wife. All the artist said was the photo was sent to a yukuza family in Fuyuki city but was paid and threatened to ask no questions. I had a good idea the painting meant Tenchi or at least somebody that saw my daughter before she died had the painting made. I quickly made a trip to Fuyuki to investigate the possibility Tenchi was alive. When I arrived in Fuyuki I could tell the leylines were going insane like something was going on, I remembered that there was a ritual that happened every 10 year ago in the same city and 50 years before that and 50 before that and hope Tenchi wasn't mixed up in the ritual. The search was going badly until I felt the lighthawk wings being used twice the 2nd time was at the Ryuudou Temple and I went there to see a boy I was sure was tenchi coming down the steps with 2 women 1 with blond hair that wasn't from japan and another that looked Japanese but had blue eyes donating her mixed heritage. I discovered after some research that Tenchi was now known as Shirou Emiya and would meet him when he recovered.

 **Rin pov**

I was curious why Shirou was such a powerful magus, powerful enough to warrant Waver Velvet's teaching. When I did move into his house he put me under a geis with 2 terms: I couldn't look for a painting of his mother and couldn't ask or tell anybody of his parentage unless he game permission. When I did structural analysis I could tell Shirou was half human and non-human I wanted to know but couldn't ask. I noticed in our fight with caster that Shirou had some kind of power of trees. If the trees could touch were our fights were they would have come to his aid. Also in an encounter with caster she took archer as her own and when archer and I tried to get Saber back archer joined her as well. After that we tried to get help from Berserker and Shirou's sister only to see her and her servant murdered by an 8th servant. After that encounter while calming down and wallowing in self-pity lancer came to offer help.

With Lancer's help Shirou, Lancer and I went back to fight caster, that battle ended with archer turning against caster and saying "I saw mother she was so beautiful." Then he challenged Shirou to a fight and took me.

 **Artoria pov**

After archer took Rin Shirou told me "I am not fully human, Kiritsugu told me my mother wasn't human she was most likely an alien from another planet. He could never tell from were but she wasn't type Venus, moon or mercury." I pondered what Shirou was but agreed to join him then we made love and I discovered that his semen somehow restored me to a real body I was no longer a servant but still linked to both Shirou and Rin.

Shirou's fight with Archer seemed 1 sided with Archer dominating until Shirou formed 3 formed a 3 petal light shield and then made a light sword to defeat archer but Gilgamesh killed archer with a rain of swords before I could strike him down. Archer said in his last moment "so that is the power of our true heritage the 'lighthawk wings' if I could've figured them out I might have won." Then he faded into nothing.

After resting and Shirou making love to Rin to connect their magic circuits and pleasure for the lovers, we went back to Ryuudou Temple to take down Gilgamesh and his cancerous holy grail. I had to take the main stairs while Rin and Shirou climbed the back hill. On my way up I met assassin again the servant was summoned to guard the temple steps not caster and put up a good fight for his depleting prana but I was able to win by being able to win by calling on my spear Rhongomynyad. My guess the ability to summon the spear was part of Shirou's gift along with a new body.

 **Shirou pov**

On the way on the hill I explained to Rin "I am only half-human and my mother was an extraterrestrial being, will you still accept me and promise to never tell anybody." Rin nodded yes and said "can I study your blood then." I then nodded no. Rin then said dejectedly "I will still love you even if you aren't human."

When we made it to the main temple we saw Gilgamesh on a building and Shinji still alive in the cancerous grail. The division of labor was Rin going to save Shinji and myself going to fight Gilgamesh. the golden man and I exchanged weapons but he was stronger and then he pulled out a new weapon Ea, from what I could tell it was a piece of a star, the golden man unleashed a blast and it would have killed me if 3 light shields didn't appear to block the attack. The blocking made Gil say "how to the fuck did you stop that." Then he looked at me and said "fucking lighthawk wings how does a human have those only the ancient ones had them." The I fought back with more swords till I heard archer's voice in my head saying "recite it

'I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to death, nor to life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold any

So I pray unlimited blades works'

Repeat that."

I said the chant and was in a realm of blades and took Gilgamesh out with a rain of blades he then tried to suck me into the grail after Rin pulled Shinji out and Artoria used her sword to take out grail. Before Gil could pull me in the lighthawk wings cut the bind to save me. I then passed out and woke up in my house after a day.

After not long after I woke up Rin came to me and said a man claiming to be your grandfather is here to see you. When I got to the living room I saw on old man in a Buddhist monk garb. He said "hello Tenchi or Shirou whichever you wish to be called." I said "I will go by Shirou and grandfather I can tell you are half-human like myself but with a slightly different make up and don't really look like an old man please tell me where you are from and show me what you look like and I will tell you about myself in exchange." He said "very well Shirou, you are a lot like my father only faster." Then he revealed his real appearance of that of a man in his 30's.

My grandfather said "my birth name Yosho Masaki Jurai and I am from another planet called Jurai my father married a human woman and had me 730 years ago. Your turn where is the body of my daughter and your mother." I replied with "my stepfather told me when I asked he destroyed her body since leaving an alien body out would just cause trouble. My turn what other family do I have."

My grandfather then said "that is understandable I wish I had something could I have that painting of her and to your question you have your father Nobuyuki Masaki, who is a descendant of first wife he is around 200, then there is your sister Tennyo Masaki who is 80 years old, then there is your grandmother Airi Masaki who is from a planet called Airai, then there is your aunt Minaho Masaki, then there is your cousin Kiriko Masaki, then there is your great grandmother Funaho Jurai, then there is your great grandfather Azusa Masaki Jurai, then there is your step grandmother Misaki Jurai and her daughters your great aunts Ayeka Masaki Jurai and Sasami Masaki Jurai, who are close to the same age as me but have been in suspended animation for 700 years so there are closers to your age. Your turn."

I said "wait you said great grandfather had 2 wives right so is polygamy ok on Jurai." The older man said "it isn't just ok it is encouraged if you got married by my planet's laws you could have as many wives as you want both your girlfriends could be your wives. My turn who raised you all this time and who taught you to fight." I replied with "I was raised by the man who saved me Kiritsugu Emiya, he trained me in magic, gunplay, explosives and basic magic, then a man named Waver Velvet continued my magic training, then my 2nd legal guardian Taiga Fujimura taught me kendo, while her father Raiga Fujimura Yukuza boss ran my step father's estate for me, I taught myself archery and my blond girlfriend taught be a little of her style and my final teacher was an older version of myself from an alternate timeline. My turn how are you and my father and my sister so old." he replied "for me I am bonded to a tree ship that extends my life till the treeship dies, for your sister she had body enhancement the same thing with your father had the same thing. Your mother never had it and was nearing the end of her life if she didn't die she would die not long after my guess is she might have spent her remaining life to save you. If they want, I can call your grandmother to help get you girlfriends' body enhancement to extend their lives close to yours. My turn how did you meet your future self and who are your girlfriends." I said "both happened as part of the holy grail war I lost all my memories before age 6 because of the last grail wars. My futures self was summoned as a servant of my dark haired girlfriend Rin Tohsaka and my other girlfriend Artoria Pendragon was summoned as my servant and is also known as King Arthur former king of England and she always was a girl except for 1 time she was a she-male long enough to produce sperm for a daughter. When I had sex with her she became a human and she won't need body enhancement when I return Avalon to her."

I then walking into to the other room and asked Rin "would you like to see another star system and have your life extended?" Rin replied with "yes I would any magus would like to do both." Then I said to my grandfather "Rin said yes please call my grandmother as some as you can and I have 1 last question. What do you know about lighthawk wings and people who could use them around 2100 BC?" grandfather said "lighthawk wing are the power of the 3 goddesses and other gods in the galaxy I have no idea how you have them and to your other question Jurians have been coming to earth at least that long. some could have appeared to humans as gods in that time. I have 1 last question Shirou, would you like to come live with me and your father and could you bring the painting of my daughter with you?"

I said "yes I would and would like that very much do you have room for Rin and Artoria." He said "we have lots of room at the shrine and there is a school very close I could have all 3 of you transferred to."

 **End of chapter when I add this. Next chapter should cover the story of at least ova 1 and 2 maybe 3 I should update have that out after the new year. All other updates should go as planned. With the likes so far I will update around 2** **nd** **week of January**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirou muyo chapter 2 goings, awakenings and comings**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 1-3 of the ova series Saber [Artoria] and Rin will be away till the end of chapter 2 (it will be explained in chapter). Shirou will be able to handle Ryoko and Ayeka much easier than tenchi did in the ova's. at this point in the series he doesn't fully understand his higher level abilities but will learn as story goes on. Also characters from GXP and the later episode will pop up much earlier**

 **Shirou pov**

Rin's curiosity couldn't let her turn down the chance to see so many alien life forms, the extended life span for research was just a perk. What surprised me most was Artoria turned down the chance to get Avalon back and decided to go with Rin to get body enhancement and galaxy police training. When I asked Artoria why she said "if I am going to live in this big universe I might as well learn to live in it and defend it. I would like to fly a space ship, Irisviel and I watched movies together and 1 movie we saw was Star Wars episode 4 a new hope and wondered if stuff like that existed. Shirou you are just like princess Leah." I had seeing the movie responded "I kind of am like her but the planet of my birth wasn't a flaming hellscape and my adopted home wasn't blown up." I then ran into my house and got out my dvd collection with the entire Star Wars saga. I then said to Rin "please make sure Artoria watches the entire sage in order I don't care how bad the first 3 movies are." Rin said "why should I watch these movies." I asked her "don't you want to have an idea what to expect in space? George Lucas might have good ideas what's out there and if it gets too bad we can just have sex all 3 of us."

Grandfather finished his call for pick up and said a ride would be coming in 2 days. We stayed at the shrine for those 2 days early into our stay both Artoria and I fought my grandfather in kendo and lost 700 years of practice and inhuman physiology could defeat people of similar ability even 2 on 1. After our fight I noticed the tree near our battle was trying to get my attention and asked my grandfather "Is that a royal treeship? I never knew trees could be sentient." He told me "the royal trees were given intelligence by the goddess tsunami." It wasn't long after our marathon/sex fest that the shuttle came to pick the girls up. After their training was done they would be joining me at the new school near my father's house.

Not long after the girl left I searched the shrine property to find a sealed cave in the rear and asked him "what is sealed back their grandfather?" he told me it was a demon called Ryoko that he fought when he first came to earth and said "it is about time she be let out if you free and calm her down She might be ok." He then gave me the keys to a locked part of the cave. Inside was a shrine that served some kind of seal. Inside the mini shrine was a rusty sword but after scanning I discovered the blade didn't matter but the hilt did. It felt like Ea but made just for me like a person noble phantasm I guess since archer never knew of this it couldn't be his.

It wasn't long before my e ranked luck kicked in and I both broke the sealing rock testing the blade and feel into the sealed room. In the center of the room I found a mummy that wasn't dead and she wanted my sword hilt. Some kind of energy allowed me to escape the mummy and get out, then I made a sword to hopefully keep the mummy locked up until I could get grandfather to reseal it. I then went to my new school and on the way I met a first year student with worse luck than me he had to be f rank or lower they boy named Sena Yamada was a hole of bad luck. The rest of the school day went normal until after I met the student counsel and fixed some stuff for them until nightfall and then went to the roof to check on an AC unit to find a woman with hair just like the mummy and after a scan I discovered she was the mummy and had the power to get out of my weak sealing blade easy.

The woman who happened to be floating wasn't happy to be sealed and wanted to let her anger out on me. I tried even my best noble phantasms but none were a match for her light blade, energy shield and intangibility. I was forced to hide while she hunted, to more e ranked luck for me I ended up in a science lab that she damaged the gas line for and had her use her energy sword to blow up the room I escaped just in time. After getting a good look at the alien woman she wasn't bad to look at and had bust that almost matched Sakura's, the worst part about this woman was she was almost pure id.

When I finally made it out of the school I didn't have anything to hide behind and I knew the standard bows the school had couldn't stand up to arrow swords. So I tried to dodge with little luck and ended up getting saved by the hilt. It came to my hand a new blade of light formed it was a light saber just for me. The new light sword helped me fight Ryoko it aided my moves and helped me cut off her hand. With that slash she gave up and phased into ground forcing me to leave the scene before fire rescue arrived. When I got home I cooked dinner and after eating went to bed to discover a calmed down Ryoko in my bed waiting for me. Her lack of rage and look in eye meant she wanted sex.

 **Rin pov**

The flight wasn't all that long the pilot said it was due to the hyperdrive, I was hoping the Galaxy police would teach me some of how the physics of space travel and such worked. When Artoria and I arrived the first person that greeted us was a woman with short green hair named that identified herself as Airi Magma Masaki wife of tenchi's grandfather Yosho and grandmother of Shirou. She said to us "you 2 must be the girlfriends of my grandson what are your names?" I said to her "my name is Rin Tohsaka and I have known Shirou from school since the accident. We just got started dating pretty recently. I also saw your daughter with Shirou a little before she died. All I remember is she looked tired." Airi then said "thank you for telling me that. Now what is your name blond?" Artoria then said "my name is Artoria Pendragon better known as Arthur Pendragon." Airi then said "did Shirou call you up in that blasted 'holy grail war'?"

I then exclaimed "how do you know of the holy grail war?" the green haired woman said "my husband has made it his duty to keep track of the wars. Do you think a possible planet breaker could be left alone? My daughter was taking Tenchi or Shirou to teach him to prevent to war from going bad. What went wrong?" Artoria said "my master and Shirou's adopted father saw something in the grail, something so evil it had to be stopped." I then said "it is a human that became and evil god. In the 3rd holy grail war the Einzbern tried summoning another servant in place of berserker and when he entered the grail he got his wish to become what the people sacrificed him to Angra Mainyu. Something in the near future I am going to break the grail down and remove that monster from it." The chairwoman then said "if the war is over how is servant still in this space?" my blond girlfriend then said "when Shirou filled me with his seed it somehow affected my body made me human again and cute my ties from the grail and the throne of heroes."

 **Artoria pov**

I then felt power flow through me and said to Airi and Rin "Shirou summoned the power again but not as strong." The green head then asked "what kind of power does my grandson have?" Rin then said "I will start with what happened in the last holy grail war. I summoned a servant of the archer class while Shirou summoned a servant of saber class. I used a pendant to summon my archer and then used to same pendant to heal Shirou but I left that pendant with Shirou." The grandmother then said "you summoned an older Shirou from an alternate timeline right?" I said "please don't interrupt me and right but the alternate Shirou mastered a magic that few humans had mastered something called a reality marble, think of it like the subspace the treeships makes but forced into the outside world, the catch is when Shirou met alternate self he gained all the knowledge and skills he could have gained including the ability to his own reality marble." Airi then said "if Shirou wasn't in line for the crown of Jurai he might be in trouble but since he is few but the emperor of Jurai himself can touch him. It is very likely Shirou will be forced to bond with a royal treeship with that fact even without that fact he still probably will be forced to bond with 1. Since you 2 are connected to the royal family I will make sure you won't get a roommate."

Airi then walked with us into another room and guided us to a woman with long brown hair and said "this is Kiriko Masaki and she is Shirou's cousin on his father's side and could also be considered his great x niece on his mother's side." She then said to the brown haired woman "remember your cousin tenchi that you thought was dead. Well he wasn't he just lost his memories and is now dating these 2 girls. I leave them in your care." Kiriko then asked me "when did my cousin start dating Yankees and what does he go by now?" Rin then said "I am only a 4th Japanese and my girlfriend just leave her alone bitch. I don't care if you are Shirou's cousin a will kick your ass then began to charge Gandr as I brought out my invisible sword but she said "I am glad to see you 2 care about my cousin and you can calm down tiny tits. Don't be rude I am now in charge if you get to live with his or he will outlive you. Shirou will live at least by twice your age and if he gets bonded a royal tree 5 thousand years is how old his step great aunt is." I whispered to Rin "we should calm down." then I said to Kiriko "We are both sorry" then Rin bowed and I copied her. Then I said "since I just started age again I need to grew into my breasts my sister was at least a c cup." After hearing that Rin looked at me with traitor written on her face. Kiriko then said "I accept your apology. I really don't have a choice you 2 could be the next queens and I really don't have a chance to reach that level. I will take you to your dorm you will be woken at 0600 for class make sure to wake up and be in uniform before then." Rin just had the look of dread in face after that.

 **Shirou pov**

It didn't take me long to figure out how to get Ryoko under some level of control it was my cooking, my cooking was the most powerful weapon I had for control. In the last week I had also been practicing with the sword that bared my former name Tenchi. Somebody had encoded it to work only for the royal family. The best person that helped me train with the sword was my grandfather and Ryoko helped me spare as well the later taught me archer's style wasn't good against energy attacks so I had to learn bettering dodging. it wasn't long until Ryoko tried to get the other gems in the tenchi sword but I didn't agree to give her the gems until something else came from the sky the silver haired woman only said "she is the devil."

 **Ayeka pov**

I was woken up my Azaka and _Kamidake saying "we woke you because Ryoko is in the area." When I asked what planet we were close to they only said earth and that they couldn't sense my brother's ship just her. The alarming part was that Ryoko's crimes reached their statute of limitations mere seconds after I woke. So I told them just capture her and I will come with a reason to hold her._

 _ **Shirou pov**_

 __ _It wasn't long after Ryoko was trying to get me to give her gems that I strange ship was overhead and my father and I lived in a populated area. An alien ship in even a reasonably populated area would make the clock tower flip out. When the woman shouting for Ryoko fired off a shot I gave Ryoko a single gem back to control her power. Then she said "come Ryo-oki" and another meowing space ship came flying to us while the silver hair shrunk my house. Before we could fight back 2 wooden can like things capture both Ryoko and I using some kind sealing magic before I could mount a defense._

 _ **Ryoko pov**_

 __ _I woke up with the feeling of being upside down then weak electric shocks that only tickled then Ayeka asking "why did that earthling have this sword with him?" then a shock and I said "the sword is his now." Then she used the sword to shock me and asked "where is my brother?" I replied with "ask Tenchi wait I forgot he goes my Shirou now. That boy you capture should know what happened to Yosho he told me Yosho was his ancestor." Before we could keep talking a voice coming from a sphere told her she had to go to bed._

 _ **Shirou pov**_

 __ _I woke up in a cage of trees then said let me out and a female voice said "ok my lord." Then a blue haired girl approached and asked "why did the tree listen to you?" I replied with "trees always do what I say. My name is Shirou Emiya Misaki. what is your name little girl?" she replied with "_ Sasami Masaki Jurai _, pleased to meet you Shirou. Will you play with me?" I then asked "is your brother Yosho?" the bluette replied with "yes he is." I came back with "then you are my great aunt." I didn't tell her she was also my normal aunt this grandfather didn't give me permission to tell anybody so I wouldn't till I met him again. When I asked her Sasami told me that we were in the treeship and it created a subspace bigger that the outside of the ship. When I asked Sasami agreed to help me out if I grabbed her sisters head ordainment but the guardians chased her us out before I could get it and we went to the chamber with Ryoko, followed shortly by Ayeka._

 _Next the purple girl asked me "where is the owner of the sword?" then I said "this sword bonded with me. So I am the owner. If you mean Yosho I can't tell you now." Before the woman could attack I made a bow and_ Caladbolg 2. I said "let us go." The guardians said "that arrow is building energy fast, I don't know if we could protect you and the ship if it gets any stronger." She then released the shield and the crystal ship burst through letting Ryoko and I escape to it.

The silver head then crashed both ships to earth and into a bridge then placed the house close to the Misaki shrine. The destruction of the bridge was blamed on a comet and Ayeka's ship was blamed on mass hysteria. In the end both ships were more or less destroyed. With the purple head trying to fix her ship. Then all 3 girls moved into the house with Ayeka staying in a room for her over the next few days and Ryoko would try and sleep in my room until a barrier was made.

 **Rin pov**

Before going to sleep had to ask "Artoria as a former king, do you think Shirou would make a good king if he had to take the throne? The blond in the bed with me said "I am sure he could be a better king than even I was in my reign." After hearing that statement I let sleep take me.

 **Ayeka pov**

I dreamed of my brother and before I had myself changed to look more like his mother than my sister. Then I remembered the day he left fighting Ryoko. Then saw Yosho change to tenchi and say "that's classified" when I asked about Yosho. I had to know what he meant. I had to know what happened to my brother. I then woke up next to my sister and looked out the window to see Ryoko diving in the lake next to Shirou's father's house. Sasami said "Shirou's house is another city that is what he told me."

When I got downstairs I saw Ryoko holding an egg and she said "it was born this morning." Then Shirou came out of the kitchen and said "there is food in there If you want. I made it myself." I wondered during my stay who made my food and assumed it was Sasami but the flavor was better and stronger it tasted better than her style. She said to me "Shirou wouldn't let me cook since I was his guest." Then my sister asked Ryoko whose baby that was and before she could talk Shirou said "it isn't mine and isn't Ryoko's but it does have a link to her." Not long after he said that the egg was thrown to Shirou and hatched into a cat/rabbit thing she called Ryo-oki. I then tried to go back to my room but Shirou blocked me on the way out and for it I slapped him and headed to the room. On the way up, I could I saw an older man that felt like my brother.

 **Shirou pov**

After Ayeka left I felt the slap heal minor injuries did really affect me. I then left the house for Ryoko's cave to practice my magecraft and use unlimited blade works with a reminder of my grandfather for sword practice to help me use the Tenchi sword better.

 **Ayeka pov**

I went to look at the lake when the cat/rabbit or cabbit nuzzled my leg and startled me. I tried to shoe she away but she didn't listen and followed me while I walked in the woods to see a flower of Jurai and start crying of the possible fate of my brother. The creature then cuddled with me and ran off for me to follow. Then I saw Shirou practicing with the old man using wooden swords both fighters were using Jurai sword style but the old man was better.

In watching I hurt my ankle and tried to talk to the old man Shirou called grandfather but he just told Tenchi to carry me after I sprained my leg. Not long after Shirou carried me it started to rain and Shirou took me to a small wood building he called a shed. Then he left while I got undressed but the cabbit scared me ushering Shirou back. When he came back in I asked him "what did you mean information on Yosho is classified?" the red hair boy said to me "I did meet Yosho recently but it isn't my place to tell you. What I can tell you about Yosho is his life changed more than yours and Ryoko's you spend 700 years in suspended animation but he lived on this planet for all that time seeing all those wars. Having families seeing them have families. He also saw all the wars that went on there have been at least 2 global scale wars on this planet and in this country alone there were several wars. All of that changed Yosho so he might not be the same person you knew all that time ago."

 **Shirou pov**

After saying that I saw the purple haired girl's expression change to that of sadness. she both didn't want to and needed to know that.

I knew I shouldn't tell Ayeka that my grandfather was Yosho until he said it was ok. I knew she want to know and that she was supposed to marry him but it could never be since his tree was rooted to the earth grandfather could never leave. I knew from scan of my DNA it was a triple helix on the normal human like my father's, Artoria's and Rin's DNA was and from scans I could tell Ayeka's DNA was triple like mine as well, that must allow Jurians to inbreed without the flaws of human incest.

 **Ayeka pov**

When the rain stopped Shirou carried me and I saw a large tree he said was the sacred tree of the Misaki shrine. When I touched to tree we both saw the memories it held of my brother fighting Ryoko it told me he was alive but could no longer leave the planet. My next move was the return the Tenchi sword to Shirou to guard, the sword had bonded with him so even my brother couldn't use it. When Ryoko came we were about to fight when Shirou said "if I see the 2 of you fight neither will get to taste my food." With the possibility of losing Shirou's food the silver haired woman walked away.

 **No body pov**

Galaxy police ships were mustering trying to attack the Soja the flag ship of Kagato but all the ships did nothing as it tore through the fleet. At the galaxy police base a male wau commander talked to the marshal as a lower ranking officer said Mihoshi was the only officer in the area.

 **Mihoshi pov**

I was watching TV while eating lunch when an emergency call came through, then my commander told me Kagato was in the area and I had to find and capture him. I then asked my ship's AI for all information. It then told me everything the space pirate did while I just wanted coffee and then went patrolling to find the man.

 **Shirou pov**

My father soon took me to the inn he and my grandfather went to every year. My father brought me along to enjoy the hot springs. While under loading the car Ryoko tried to flirt with me but I knew if I got involved with any more women without asking Rin there would be hell to pay so I just ignored her.

Soon after getting into the baths my father asked me to peep but I said "I promised not to look at any naked women until Rin and Artoria get back." But the old man still insisted and little did I know Ryoko was more of an expansionist than I thought and floated over the wall in naked glory to see me and drag me to women's bath. I then turned away and said "sorry can't look made a promise." Ryoko then said "who did you make a promise to? Was it that Ayeka woman?" I then said leave me alone and put on a towel or I won't let you eat my food.

That made her head to the changing room for a towel but then Ayeka came out and I said "don't even think of fighting." But after Ryoko let me see Ayeka in her full naked glory Ayeka attacked Ryoko anyway. The 2 then exchanged magical attacks with Ryoko summoning a demon she couldn't control due to her lack of gem. The monster's rampage was so bad it was ripping thought space and I was force to jump into the whole to save a falling blond woman. When she woke up Sasami asked the blond "who are you lady?" and before she could reply Ryoko asked "what are the galaxy police doing here?" and when the woman talked we found she was a total ditz named Mihoshi.

Before she could explain I had to hypnotize the inner keeper into forget the display of magic and by that time Mihoshi fell back to sleep.

 **Sasami pov**

I had a dream of a white haired man with glasses he was doing something to Tsunami.

 **Kagato pov**

I could tell this cave didn't have Ryoko for a time but somebody was messing with the dimensional space in this cave. I needed to know who and if they had the master key.

 **Shirou pov**

I could tell somebody had teleported into my workshop and they had to be strong and were coming.

 **End of chapter**

 **The next chapter will be the Kagato arc and after math episode I will also feature more of Rin's and Artoria's at the Galaxy police academy with more of the cast of GXP popping up. Chapter 4 might diverge from main plot because the 2 set of ova's I don't like as much**

 **Week of 1/10/16 love and dueling chapter 1**

 **Week of 1/17/16 mafia princess of blades [reborn and fate series crossover]**

 **Week of 1/24/16 bleach love ru**

 **Week of 1/31/16 sage of Britannia**

 **Week of 2/7/16 Shirou muyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirou muyo chapter 3 new enemy new powers**

 **This chapter will cover the events that finish the first set of tenchi ova's episode 5-7 the battle with Kagato and the after math with characters mostly left out coming back. If you know the ova series,  
**

I could tell this might be another dream or vision I could see a man with darken skin and white hair. When I got a look at his face his looked just like Shirou but only more hardened and more scarred. Then I saw him walking up to some gallows for another person. Then the dream ended before I could see what happened.

 **Shirou pov**

Part of the 'training' my grandfather had me do was help with the crops on his property but the collection of said crops ended up being ruined by the cabbit Ryo-oki and the snow that fell from the sky.

 **Ryoko pov**

I was drinking in the new hot spring Ayeka made on Tenchi's property, then Ayeka joined me and got pretty drunk and I told her what Shirou was like when he was just known as Tenchi. The only way the princess forgave me was in drinking all the sake. Then the purple haired woman made fun of my age before Mihoshi joined us and started to drink and hinted she liked Shirou as well. not long after that Sasami came into the bath with Ryo-oki in tow only for the cabbit to meow an alarming yowl. After that a green orb came into the bath to reveal it was Kagato and when I tried to fight him he blasted the both of us out of the bath dome.

 **Shirou pov**

After I saw the dome of the bath Ayeka and Sasami made I had to investigate to see Ayeka and Mihoshi in only towels. I just said "what happened, are you ok?" Mihoshi said "that was the infamous criminal Kagato. She then lead us the sacred tree and said "come out Kagato." While pointing her gun at the tree. It wasn't long till a man with full body robes and long lavender hair with glasses on his noise. The lavender haired man the bowed and dropped the body of Ryoko like a ragdoll and said she was his. When Mihoshi tried to shoot the man the lasers just went around him. I then summoned a copy of Gáe Bolg and threw it to test the field around him only for the spear to pass through.

With even magical weapons not working I was forced to use the tenchi sword only for the man to try and blow me away with an icy wind till Ryoko and Ryo-oki tried to help only for the man to take control of Ryoko and use her to hold me. Even with my strongest reinforcement I couldn't resist the silver blue haired woman. Kagato then said the sword controls the strongest energy in the universe and asked "are you a suitable owner?" I answered that I didn't know only to be saved by my grandfather taking the light sword himself. The alien in an old man disguise was able to fight both Ryoko and Kagato off and plant the sword in his own tree all in the same fight leaving the man hurt. The fight ended with my grandfather disguise broken and Kagato vanishing into space with Ryoko in tow.

After Kagato left Ayeka hugged my grandfather and I said "sorry grandfather you had to show off your real self." He said to Ayeka sorry I had to leave but with all that happened I couldn't come back to Jurai." Then he said to me "it wasn't your fault Shirou that man is too strong for either of us to fight." My grandfather told his half-sisters what happened and what lead to him having left. He then said to me "you might have the strength if you true powers awaken and you can master the sword that bears your former name." All the girls then agreed to help me until me. I then asked Mihoshi "can you tell me where Kagato is hiding." She then checked her watch and said "that might be a problem, Kagato is in his ship near the far side of the moon and all our ships our destroyed."

Soon after she said that Ryo-oki went to the lake near the house and gathered parts to transform into shape of Ryoko's ship all over again and transported the 3 of use into the cock pit.

 **Ryoko pov**

I looked at Kagato stuck in an hour glass as he insulted me until I saw Ryo-oki coming at the ship as Kagato blasted it. The ship dodged the beams until somebody most likely Ayeka started to use lighthawk wings to block the blasts. I then saw the wings expand and contact as Kagato blasted Ryo-oki. Seeing Tenchi mostly hurt made me burst out of the hourglass with rage and leave the ship to see if Tenchi was ok. When I made it to Ayeka's ship she said he might have been blasted. When I checked the wreckage I just found a bloody cloth. I went back to Ayeka's ship and said "let's take revenge princess."

Ayeka wanted to find Shirou but when I showed her the bloody part of his shirt. She understood Shirou was probably dead.

 **Ayeka pov**

In the battle what saved us seemed to be Shirou but the funny thing was he said "I am the bone of my sword." in English. I wondered what he meant, when I talked to the old man he said "Shirou is more skilled than I ever was." I knew how strong my brother was but Shirou hadn't bonded with a royal tree it made me wonder what he meant. The next moment in a rage Ryoko drew out her gem and slammed Ryo-oki into the Soja.

 **Altria pov**

During one ship training Kiriko brought Rin and I our quarter and said "I heard intelligence that was troubling lately." Rin asked "what it is? Is Shirou involved?" She just said "from what I heard Mihoshi Kuramitsu disappeared in the Sol system and around that same time a dangerous criminal named Kagato was also sighted close to that system." I asked "what is the Sol system and why should we know this?" she said to me "Sol is the designation the Galaxy police give to earth's sun." I asked "Could Shirou be in trouble?"

The older woman just told me "I can't say for sure, but since you know about my ancestor and Shirou's grandfather he could be. The good thing is since you 2 girls are on the royal course you will be able to return home next month. When you do let my cousin know about me." I then said "Shirou has a special power something gained from meeting an alternate future self." She then said "so King Arthur, does both you coming to this age and my cousin meeting his future self have something to do with the holy grail war?" I said "yes to both, Shirou of the future gained something called a reality marble. A reality marble works by forcing your ideal place into part of this dimension. Alexander the great brought his army and a field of battle and Shirou's ideal place is swords, a hill of swords unlimited swords."

 **Sasami pov**

Left alone I ran to my brother's tree and crying "don't die Tenchi." When I made it to the tree I said "open the gate to our ancestors" and then entered the space of the tree.

 **Mihoshi pov**

when Ayeka, Ryoko and I made it in I asked "which way to Kagato?" she just said "all paths lead to him." Then the other 2 girls flew off in different directions leaving me alone to wonder. I didn't take me long to fall into blackness and get lost. Ryoko must have wrong cause I wasn't in the throne room. I could see the Ayeka and Ryoko walking into to a large room and hear Kagato play a pipe organ, the problem was I couldn't get the other girl attention no matter what I did. I then saw Ayeka punch at the lavender haired man and get blown away. Then Ryoko attacked from behind but it seemed she only attacked his shadow. Then the man grabbed and turned Ryoko to stone in the next instance.

I then unable to watch any more walked further into the room I was in to see. It wasn't long that I relieved I set off some kind of trap and 2 giant snakes attacked. With both dumb luck and skill, I was able to freeze the snake, but that seems not to work until a closed my eyes about to be attacked when I heard a new female voice saying "ok take it easy you are safe now." I then saw a pink hair girl saying "this a dangerous place" and made the stone snakes shatter to dust and I said "you're not kidding" then she pulled Ryoko out of the ground and looked over her while I tried to get her attention.

Soon Ryoko woke up and asked "what are you talking about?" the woman said "that is no way to talk to your mom." That left a strange look on the silver haired woman's face and the pink hair said "I created Ryo-oki, the Soja but used my egg cell to make you. That makes me to the closest thing you have to a mother. I then said you must be that female student kidnapped by Kagato but she said "that is wrong I am Washu greatest scientist in the universe." It didn't take long for Ryoko to ask the same question I wanted to know. "what is this place?" Washu said "this is the reverse world. the world inside the Soja." Ryoko seemed not caring asked "how do I get back to Kagato?" the pinkette then said "so you want to get revenge for Tenchi." Ryoko I turn asked "how do you know that?" the pinkette's response was "we are connected I know what you know. We are connected I can also tell what you want to do to Tenchi." I didn't take long after that for Ryoko to vanish from this place and go back to the fight.

 **Ayeka pov**

I woke up floating in space to see Yosho in his longer form looking at my naked body saying "tell me about to master key. Tell me about the greatest power in the universe Tsunami." I just said "Tsunami." And he replied "how are only your relatives able to control it." With that I knew the man wasn't my brother and said "let me go then save me Tenchi as he tried to break my body down." Before he could I woke up to see Kagato with an energy blade in his whist.

 **Shirou pov**

I soon woke up wearing a suit of light, floating above water and said "where am I and what happened to me?" the next voice I heard sounded like Sasami a little and said "you are all right now." I then got a look at the woman to the voice was coming to see a woman that looked like an older Sasami, I tried to analyze but fail and asked "who and what are you?" She said "you are perceptive Shirou. I am Tsunami the ship of Jurai. You could classify me a goddess and the place we are is inside myself." I said "so this is your reality marble." But she just said "close but not exactly the same. We are inside the ship's subspace and I am not the owner Sasami is." I then asked "are Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryo-oki safe." The blue haired woman said "they are alive but in battle." She then said "I can send you there if you want but I can't go myself." Before she sent me away I looked into the water to see Sasami in her reflection.

 **Washu pov**

I watched the fight with Mihoshi at the same time trying to explain to the girl where we were but she was just too stupid to understand. The fight seemed to be going in Ryoko's favor but without all 3 gems, I knew she couldn't win. Then I said to the blond "hand me your cube." When she did I brought Ayeka to the subspace out of the battle. Then all 3 of watched as Ryoko continued to lose and then a ghostly Kagato came to the subspace and said "tell me about the master key or I will destroy the earth." Just when he fired 10 lighthawk wings blocked the beam. I knew those wings as Tsunami. Then not being able to control Tsunami the man was about to destroy Ryoko but Shirou appeared out of somewhere and blew off Kagato's hand. After Shirou came Ayeka's guardians only for them to be useless as Tenchi got Ryoko out of the battle.

I then heard Shirou saying

"I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival  
I have no regrets. This is the only path  
My whole life was unlimited blade works"

After he finished I couldn't see into the battlefield and Kagato left the subspace.

 **Shirou pov**

I knew whatever Tsunami did, filled up my prana reserves or expanded them to near limitless levels. Tsunami then said in my mind "if you can separate him from Soja using your reality marble. The battle will be easier. I then summoned out my reality marble and when only Kagato, Ryoko, the guardians and I were inside. The lavender haired man asked "where are we?" that moment of shock gave me a chance to attack with the Tenchi light sword but Kagato caught the blade of light and I said "we are inside world not yours." Then he asked "how did you bring be from Soja into your ship." My response was "who said we are in my ship. We are still in your ship but at the same time not. I then tried to attack him with every weapon Gilgamesh tried to use on me for all of them to bend around his body.

I then tried to attack with the Tenchi blade again for him to catch the blade again and disperse the energy and push me back with me unable to form an energy blade. I then tried a punch only for some kind of barrier to stop it. He grabbed me and said "if only you left these women you could have stayed alive." But I said "I will never let anybody die for my sake ever again." That resolve seemed to fill me with power and I knew I didn't need the blade, I could make a blade myself. My next move was to drop the sword hilt and then Ryoko cried out making Kagato say "does that boy really mean that much to you." Then Kagato shot an energy blast at me I somehow knew I didn't need any of the weapons from my reality marble. The attack was blocked by the same light wings that stopped Gilgamesh's Ea and Kagato said "how can you make lighthawk wings?" I just said "I really don't know how." With those word the wings changed my outfit from something close to archer's to a more holy outfit. Next I gathered my energy to make a brand new sword unlike anything I had seen or I could scan into my reality marble. I just knew it could kill Kagato and the 2 of us cut through each other with his having no effect on me and mine braking his body down to nothing. After Kagato vanish I released my reality marble and Mihoshi, Ayeka along with a new pink haired girl appeared in the room only for the ship to start to blow up wit Kagato and Ryo-oki to transport us back on her ship before the girls could try and hug me.

Back on Ryo-oki the girl tried to hug me only for the new pinkette to say "hi I am Washu. How did you keep us from seeing the fight, if you tell me I will hug you or I will hug you anyway and ask later." Then she hugged me and we flew back to the house.

About a week after the Kagato incident things started to calm down, the newest resident Washu build a lab for herself in a subspace. That lab pretty much became her room. the girls were mostly okay except Ryoko who started to just pass through wall, even after I made barriers. The silver haired woman was started to became very clingy. I might consider her feelings more but my promise to Altria and Rin was still in affect and I couldn't start to even consider dating any more girls till they returned. The last letter Rin sent said that they should be back soon.

After changing into my battle form by mistake I remembered I had been given Ryu-oh's seed to give to Ayeka and when I was finished in the bathroom I returned it. When I did I kind of discovered I might have raised another flag as some of the boys in my class called it. I was also sure that Mihoshi and even Washu liked me on some levels as well.

 **Ayeka pov**

I could tell after getting the seed that it made Ryoko pissed and I would see Washu to escape her due to the fact if Tenchi saw us fighting even Sasami wasn't supposed to feed us. I soon knocked on the door the Washu's subspace lab to be let in right away. When I asked Washu for help she forced me to refer to her a less formal way to get help. With the key and other data, it was fairly easy to revive the tree ship from that.

 **Ryoko pov**

It turned out that Shirou father took both Mihoshi and Sasami into town recently and what the ditzy galaxy police officer bought was manga to read keep her from trying to help and end up breaking stuff. It turns out that Sasami would read 1 volume and give her finished work to Mihoshi. When I asked Sasami she said they could help get with Shirou. It didn't take much convincing for me to get Sasami to give me the issue she was reading.

 **Shirou pov**

After I finished working in the field, I went inside to see Sasami cooking. The girl was learning to cook more than just Japanese dishes from me but without the ability to reinforce the ingredients she would never be able to reach my level. Right after I talked to her she asked her to get Ayeka and Washu from the lab for dinner. When I made it into the lab it turned out I just missed Ayeka and she was getting the subspace of her own ship ready. It wasn't long that Washu brought me deeper in the lab for testing. The mad scientist did every test she could think, until she got a perverted look on her face and I was forced to summon a copy of Gilgamesh's chain to keep her from touching my special place.

When she asked where did the chain came from I said "I have my own secrets I want others to know as well. maybe you will get a chance to see at another time and maybe I will tell you if you tell me what you are." Her response was "how did you know I was special?" I replied with "that is another secret I don't feel like sharing if you do something for me I will share something with you and you only." The scientist said "you first." I replied back "I have 2 fiancés." Before I could get something out her Mihoshi came in to get us and played with something in the lab making a mess. I had no real problem with spilling that since when the girls came back I was sure they would let everybody know.

It wasn't long that I noticed Ryoko was acting strange and it didn't take long for me to call my father and find out her bought a few issues of Shojo manga and that might be part of the problem. Soon I figured out Ayeka had been reading them as well and trying to woo me with how girls in those older manga acted as well. Both Ayeka and Ryoko where trying more and more tricks from them to try and get me and when I tried to set them straight

It wasn't long till Mihoshi convinced Washu to get her ship out of the subspace it was stuck in so she could return to the Galaxy police.

 **Mihoshi pov**

After a tearful goodbye Shirou said "you are welcome to come back any time." When I got back into the ship and docked my ship's AI said "Mihoshi you have a message and it is top priority." When I clicked it was from the headmistress of the GP academy Airi and her message said "please return come to the academy. I need you to escort VIP graduates back to earth. You can't ask who they are unless they wish to tell you."

After warping to the academy I was greeted by Kiriko Masaki and 2 girls with small breasts the first was wearing a read top and grey skirt and had black hair in twin pigtails and other girl has a white top with a blue skirt and had blond hair in bun with a single strand of hair sticking out. Kiriko then said "this is Rin Tohsaka and Altria Pendragon and the 3 of us are joining you back on your trip to earth, be kind to these 2 because your chances to ever be able to come back to earth is in their hands." I then let it slip out of my mouth "why can they decide my fate I thought only royal family members can decide?" the black hair girl then shouted out "we are the fiancés of next in line for the throne Shirou Misaki." I said "wait Shirou never told me he was engaged." The blond then said "he really didn't want that to get out yet. We aren't official till he meets with the emperor of Jurai."

The black haired girl said "When you file your report he will be coming. Did Shirou defeat Kagato and how did he manage to do so." I responded with "I didn't get to see after he said 'I am the bone of my sword' we couldn't view the fight." Rin said "so he is figuring out new ways to use Unlimited blade works." I asked "what is unlimited blade works?" Kiriko then said "sorry Mihoshi that is classified." The trip back was mostly the 3 girls watching movies called Star Wars and the younger girls asking Kiriko what stuff she had seen personally.

 **Shirou pov**

It didn't take long for both girls to go way overboard with trying to win me when I had to stop it and say to Ayeka and Ryoko "stop reading those stupid old Shojo manga. The stuff in those doesn't work on me. As punishment you do get to eat either mine or Sasami's cooking till Mihoshi comes back." The girls then said "what do we eat till then?" I replied ask "my dad for cup noodles and how to cook them." That night the girls were arguing outside of my room with Sasami came in crying out a bad dream. I then saw something falling out of the sky only for it to stop before hitting the house and I had to make shield to stop it.

When the ship did land successfully out of it came Mihoshi followed by an older brown haired woman that smacked her over the head and said "don't do that again idiot." Then she looked me and said "hello Shirou I am your cousin Kiriko Misaki." I then asked "which branch the Jurai or earth?" the woman then said "earth but I joined the galaxy police, when we let him know my younger brother Kai might learn of the Jurai side and join as well." she then shouted in the ship and said "by the way girls come out." That yell alerted the rest of the girls in the house and soon both Ryoko and Ayeka came to the site and Sasami and Washu followed after.

Right after all the girls gathered Rin and Altria came out of the ship and Washu asked "are those your fiancés?" Rin then said "how did you get more girls around you Shirou?" I just said "it was my luck and my charisma I think." Rin just said "I guess we shouldn't have left, so where did you find the girl with silver hair and huge rack." I replied "she was mummified in the cave behind the shrine." Next Rin said "purple hair stuck up looking girl." I replied "she is my great aunt who was in suspended animation till Ryoko was revived." Then Rin said "blue haired loli?" I replied "same thing but her younger sister." Rin then said "the blond tan klutz that almost destroyed your father's house." I replied with "she came when Ryoko summoned a dimension warping demon."

The Saber said to me "Shirou we are getting married in a week." That shocked all the girls as well as myself.

 **Chapter done**

 **The next chapter should cover the events with my own take between episodes 8-11**

 **And order of next stories should be**

 **Week of 3/13/16 Love and dueling**

 **Week of 3/20/16 exorcist x hunter**

 **Week of 3/27/16 mafia princess of swords**

 **Week of 4/3/16** **blade princess academia**

 **Week of 4/10/16 bleach love ru**

 **Also please vote on poll for** **blade princess academia pairing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirou Muyo chapter 4 weddings, pregnancy, babies and reveals**

 **This chapter will cover the events of episodes 8-10 with the added humor of Rin and Saber and lemons involved. Only 1 character will get pregnant**

 **Rin pov**

Most of the royal family either didn't know and wouldn't know what craziness Shirou went through until they could figure out what Mihoshi put in her report. But when they do manage to decode it, Shirou's great grandmother, step great grandmother and great grandfather will come to see what he can do and after that others will come.

Airi said "that if the emperor approves Shirou he will be allowed to became next heir to throne and in turn be able to marry as many women as he chooses. The first thing is the marriage between Artoria and Shirou. the best solution was for him to marry her first since old man Raiga couldn't find any missing half Japanese that were close enough to her he had to use a French girl that went missing in east Asia. Even through adoption it would be almost impossible for her to become Japanese citizen without marriage to Shirou. all those made it so she would get first chance to both marry him and get to have his child first.

The wedding was at Ryuudou Temple and the Fujimura family was footing the bill. When I tried to use my own or Kiritsugu's or even when my birth father tried they were turned down by Riaga. He refused to sign over legal guardianship completely until after the wedding. I never expected to see it at the same place as our greatest victory and also I was surprised to see how fast it was cleaned up. The final purification took my grandfather using the Tenchi sword, only with the power from both in and the jewels could the taint be fully removed. He also agreed to help dismantle the grail if needed as well. the magus association recognized the Misaki as the oldest magus family in japan. When I checked the family trees it turned out both every magus family in japan were spawned from the Misaki line meaning Tenchi's grandfather wasn't just the ancestor of his father but every magus in japan were tied to somebody that was partly alien.

The wedding went pretty well the only crazy part was Artoria asked for a special armored wedding dress [look up saber lily]. The ceremony didn't last very long old man Riaga allowed Artoria, Shirou and I to leave and consummate the marriage.

 **Lemon warning**

I helped the blond get out of her dress then got out of my own as Shirou got out of his tuxedo pretty fast. The session started as most of our group time with the 2 of us licking his shaft till he was ready. Next Shirou started with me, I was on birth control so he could release his seed into me without getting me pregnant. The deal we made was I wouldn't get pregnant until he could marry more than one woman. Shirou then pumped into me until I passed out and he released.

 **Lemon end**

 **Artoria pov**

It turned out either training with his grandfather or whatever strange powers. The other girls mentioned he gained. The other girls except Ryoko weren't even sure what this new power was. The only thing she would say was lighthawk wings. The pink haired scientist said that lighthawk wing were a power given by the 3 goddesses: Tokimi, Tsunami and 3rd unnamed goddess. I heard legends of something close to lighthawk wings and only though of fairies.

Before I could think anymore both Shirou and Rin seemed to recover and figured out that Shirou used Avalon to recover Rin's strength for the knight I would get pregnant. The 2 ravaged me over and over until it was pretty much a fact I would get pregnant. I wondered what it would be like to be a mother to a child I did know compared to fathering a child I didn't meet until near the end of my first life.

After about a month I learned the constant love making with magical enhancement did their work and I felt the first effects of pregnancy, morning sickness. Thanks to Shirou making special dished the morning sickness didn't do much and after month in Shirou father called and said his cousins were bringing over their son, to both give the new parents a few days to rest and give Shirou and I a chance to know what a new baby is like. It turned out a new baby isn't very much fun at all. Ayeka said "Sasami seemed more well behaved but nannies did most of the work we were doing." That alone made me want Shirou to use a nanny for at least nightly feeding so we all wouldn't be a tired as Shirou's cousins.

 **Washu pov**

Seeing Shirou new nephew made me remember my child, I wasn't 100% sure of my own memories but with how close he looked like Mihoshi I might also be her ancestor. I was thinking that Shirou's and Artoria's child could be as strong as pure blooded Jurain and would most likely get picked to be bonded with an early generation tree ship. From research I discovered that it was likely the pendragon family was like the Misaki family and connected to Jurain or another race that may have given the gift of magic to them.

 **Shirou pov**

I was beginning to like Ryoko and Ayeka more but Rin and Artoria wouldn't agree to let them join us until they stopped fighting. Ryoko's almost pure id made them want to fight constantly still preventing the princess and the former pirate from getting along. I was thinking the other element that made them fight was the princess's resentment of Ryoko was taking her brother from her. I knew I had to let Ryoko say sorry on her own. When I did get a chance to do a full scan of Ryoko it seemed like she might be incomplete.

A few weeks after the baby left we were invited back to the same in the girls destroyed to make repairs. I was happy to do work and Rin wanted to test out her body enhancements but the other girls Ryoko mostly didn't want to work. The person that wanted to help most Artoria wasn't allowed to help due to her pregnancy my wife forced Sasami and Washu to the exercised that she was allowed to do. It didn't take long for Mihoshi's clumsy side to kick in and get her sent with the people not allowed to work.

The night after our work strange things happened that seemed ghostly, after landing in the bath I saw something strange in Sasami's reflection and before I could ask or even scan her she ran off and put on cloths.

 **Ayeka pov**

In some ways I wanted what Rin, Artoria and Shirou had. I knew he was live my father heck he probably was more powerful than my father, but close since he had enough love in his heart for more than one person. I could tell Shirou was holding back wanted to get closer to me. I knew I could never get close to my brother since he lived a long life while I was in suspended animation with Sasami. I regretted doing that but it could be the only way to find him.

After wondering through the night for a short time I found Sasami on a rock and noticed her reflection wasn't her but Tsunami and Tsunami not Sasami said "700 years ago during Ryoko's attack Sasami died and to save her I merged with her. She will look like me when she grows older." I said to my sister "I still love you even if you are part goddess." Then Shirou came out and said "sorry I was spying, but if you want to I might be able to separate them." I asked "how could you do that without killing both?" he then said "I might have a sword that could do it. You see I met a version of myself from an alternate time line in the holy grail war." Tsunami then interjected and said "I never expected the grail to be able to do that, it never happened but if somebody used something they would give to you it could happen." He said "that is just how it happened, Rin was too impatient to find another catalyst and didn't realize she would turn a future me into a servant." When Sasami passed out Tsunami came back and said the younger girl was her sister even if a goddess rebuilt her.

 **Shirou pov**

While Washu was watching I asked "do you have some connection to Tsunami?" I might trade that sperm sample or something else for information." The pink haired woman said "you might not need to the way things are going. I can't say any more at this time." Then she ran off to her lab.

A few weeks later Rin, Artoria and I received a package from Taiga, it was the painting of my mother. The same day it arrived I called my father to come to the house and got all the girls out and said "this painting is all I know of my mother." Ayeka then asked "was this from your memories?" I nodded my head and said "no my adopted father saw her before her death and committed her face to memory for my sake." Then she said "my I ask what happened to your adopted father?" I replied back with "no I don't mind; he was cursed to death by all the world's evils. It was a normal man that gained the power of an evil god." Ryoko then asked "how could a normal man gain that kind of power?" Rin then spoke up and said "the holy grail." Ryoko then said "I think I heard of the holy grail once. Isn't it the cup the Christian holy child drank from and King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table quested for." Artoria spoke up and said "my knights and I quested for the cup but this grail isn't that cup." Sasami then asked "wait you talk about it like you were there and king Arthur was a man and you are a girl right." My blond wife said "the current holy grail was a magical object based on the cup of Christ but not the same. This grail that summoned a man that became filled with all the world's evils was summoned by a ritual. The requirements for that were to summon 7 heroes of legend and have them fight. I was one of those heroes but thanks to Shirou I gained new life in this era. If I had to guess it has to do with his wings or heritage."

When my grandfather came into the room he saw the painting and said "I have something for you." He then went into his house at the shrine and brought a box and said "these were your mother's" I then brought Artoria and Rin into my room and said "do you want to come inside and see what's inside? You 2 can try them on." Rin and Artoria said in unison "yes" as Ryoko looked sad at the painting.

 **Sasami pov**

I then asked Ryoko after Shirou, his wife and girlfriend left "did you know this woman Shirou's mother?" she replied with "I never knew her but I was able to see as Shirou when he was still called Tenchi play around my tomb." Mihoshi then asked her "how are Shirou and Tenchi different?" She replied with "Tenchi was a happy kid but Shirou always seems to wear a mask. It is like the face he shows us isn't his real side."

 **Rin pov**

I opened the box to see a few kimonos but then Shirou got a call from old man Riaga and said "Rin I have gone over the Tohsaka and I need your help." The black and blond haired girls left when the cab arrived back to Fuyuki. When I looked away Ryoko snuck into the open door of my room and tried on my mother's kimono and when she didn't like how it look the silver haired woman ripped off the sleeves. I yelled at her "why would you do that? I hate you." at the same time Ryo-oki came in and heard my comment ran off and cried.

I was about an hour till I found the rabbit and collected carrots. After I collected the carrots Ryoko came and returned the Kimono with the sleeves reattached. A few hours later Rin arrived to see strange shows on a TV that Mihoshi set up and asked "what the fuck are they watching?" I replied with "Washu connected the TV to all the alien channels." Artoria then sat down and said "Rin be quiet I want to watch." Then I got back to cooking while something was stirring in Washu's lab.

 **Artoria pov**

While I was sitting down after helping Shirou in the field for a little I heard Washu scream and went into her lab as Rin and the other girls followed. We walked inside to see a large panel of broken glass. Sasami then asked "what was inside?" Washu replied "it was a lifeform know as mass." Then Rin asked "what is a mass?" Washu then changed the part of the lab we were in into a class room. the pink haired woman then explained what the mass were and that they were the base for both Ryo-oki and Ryoko. She also said that they were reacting to the cabbit and might be trying to fulfil her wish in some way.

Ryoko thinking Shirou might be in trouble having no idea what he could do ran off to try and save him. The rest of us ran to the field to see Shirou standing before a brown female creature that was paralyzed and surrounded by black swords. Next to him was Ryoko looking dejected as I asked Shirou "so black keys right and Ryoko wanted to help you but couldn't." he nodded yes and the cabbit ran to the mass thus merging. The 2 were fused into a human like form.

 **Unknown pov**

In a far corner of space an old man said to a robot "we are out to discover what the power from the sol system was." The robot replied with "yes sir."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will conclude the 2** **nd** **set of ova's covering the tokimi arc and the episode Shirou meets the emperor**

 **Week of 5/8/16 exorcist x hunter**

 **Week of 5/15/16 Mafia princess of swords**

 **Week of 5/22/16 Love and dueling**

 **Week of 5/29/16 sage of Britannia**

 **Week of 6/5/16 Shirou muyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shirou Muyo chapter 5 zero, goddess and emperor**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 11-13 of the ova this will cover the introduction of Ryoko zero, how Shirou feels about Ryoko, dr. k, the introduction of tokimi and the emperor and his wives meeting unexpected characters**

 **Zero pov**

I traveled with the man I was sure created me Dr. K, we were headed to a temple or so the Dr. said. Once inside the Dr. bowed to an invisible force that soon appeared as a giant head. The head asked him why his mission hadn't been completed and he replied with a person Lady Tokimi was looking for. Then the head said "you may see lady tokimi yourself." And with that I detected a dimensional reaction then a large woman said "if you find the person I am looking for a will grant your wish." I could neither detect the presence of lady tokimi or the giant head but they felt something like family. Then the head said that lady Tokimi wants to meet with Washu. Somehow lady Tokimi's presence felt me with fear and all the Dr. said was "don't worry about it soon I will have something for you to do." Then he sent me to earth to complete my task.

 **Ayeka pov**

While Shirou and Sasami were cooking I was hanging out in the living room, from what Shirou said the dish he was teaching his aunt to cook was British in his travels Shirou learned to cook dishes from all over the earth and most of them were very good. I knew aunt Airi would like learn new dishes, she knew how to cook Japanese style but never learned any of the dishes her grandson has. While Shirou was about to cut the carrots the cabbit in her human form trying to steal parents and

 **Ryoko pov**

While Shirou was cooking I was drinking in the yard. Then I went to walk the property until something warped behind me and I said to it "what do you want?" all it said was say "Ryoko" and covered me in a slime substance. Then it laughed as I shot hair arrows at it and the robot said "that hurt" and melted its outer covering and said "I am going to borrow your body and memory." As her voice changed into mine. Then a ship flew overhead and a male voice said "I assume you copied her completely." The copy me said "yes Dr." as the copy of my gem exploded and she took mine. Soon after I was taken aboard the ship and passed out.

 **Shirou pov**

While in Washu's lab I sensed something wrong with Ryoko. While inside Rin and Washu were checking over me, then Rin asked Washu "do you have any idea while Shirou hasn't been able to make the lighthawk wings again?" Washu said "my guess was that field he had or some need to." Then Washu said "when did he make the lighthawk wings?" my girlfriend said "he made them fighting a demi-god that could split stars." Then Washu asked "what was that field and why is the only thing I could tell was Shirou made lighthawk wings." I said "please don't tell her Rin I want her to see when the time is right." Before Washu could say anything else Sasami came into the lab and said "what do I need to do to finish this beef wellington?" I then overloaded bonds and made another set of cloths for myself. The next words out of my mouth were "Sasami let me show you." Then I said to Rin "have fun with Washu for about 20 minutes' food should be ready then."

After a little bit of time we ate and watched some strange alien TV shows, Artoria had become very addicted to them since Washu added the channels. I really wanted to wait for Ryoko but with my wife's pregnancy and her hungry mood swings made waiting dangerous. So I made sure to save a plate for when she returned.

 **Zero pov**

I stalked around the house Washu was in until and saw her sit with the pregnant woman and I knew Ryoko hated her. Then somebody snuck up on me and when I discovered it was Shirou, my heart began to race and my face became flush with blood. The reaction made me trip get dazed. Then Shirou told me to eat and left me with the pregnant woman. I chatted with her she said to me "Ryoko you are different but I can't tell how. You had much more restraint than normal and if you keep this up I might talk Rin into letting you date Shirou." those words made my heart race even more then I went to the rafter to observe room and learn more about each member in the house.

I then watched as Washu gave each member of the group medical scan until she got to the blond and asked "do you want to know the sex of the baby?" before Washu could check Shirou said "it's a girl and her name will be Mordred." Washu then asked "how could you tell?" then he said "I can scan her magically. I checked her about a month ago and we came up with the name then." Soon after that the blond woman, that I learned was Artoria pendragon Masaki and a famous king of earth's past, whisper into Shirou ear and then say out loud to him "I am going to bed." Then she walked off. Before I could leave Shirou whispered something to Washu and said "I am going to bed as well."

before I could follow Shirou, Washu said "Ryoko come down here so I can scan you." I knew she wouldn't find anything since I was a perfect copy of Ryoko, but when she noticed something and said it was my breasts sagging I let out a sigh of relief. Then I went to sleep on the rafter. The next day I watched on the roof for Shirou to leave Washu alone so I could grab Washu but then he came back sending me into the same reaction. Later that day I tried to get Washu in her lab before I could Shirou came into the house sending me into the same nervous state and went in and talked to Washu. I could only wonder what they talked about before Shirou the lab to a sound from Mihoshi. The dark skin blond then said to us "sorry Shirou and Ryoko but I have to leave and deal with an emergency.

 **Mihoshi pov**

When I made it to the ship my computer gave me a message saying "that a new ship was robbed in the area and I need to try and find the robbers." Or at least that is what I could make was what I could make of the message. Then I left for the space around the Sol system to look for anything out of the ordinary.

 **Washu pov**

I was in my lab to check the data on Shirou, Artoria and Ryoko. Shirou data showed a connection to something that seemed both Shirou and not Shirou at the same time, Artoria's data showed the baby was female and that her magical system had something special about it almost like a dragon, and lastly Ryoko's data showed she was pretty much the same but the words from Shirou said something was off more than just her current tsundere personality. then Ryoko came into my lab asking if I could help but I said "no just join me in the bath." After getting my daughter in the bath I noticed her body was mostly the same until I looked at her butt and noticed a strange mark and after the bath I went back to my lab with the barrier Shirou gave to check my old data to see what the mark could be.

 **Zero pov**

After the bath Washu put me to work doing all of her chores and from time to time a would run into to Shirou and have the reaction I had been having for the next few days each time I saw him. When I asked dark haired woman, Rin, what it could be she said "you are in love with Shirou and if you stay like this and Shirou will take you I would be okay with Shirou dating you as well." those words sent into a daze until the Dr. called me.

His words forced me into space to hear him say "what do you think you are doing?" I said "I have been observing waiting for the right time to capture Washu." He replied "hurry it up the galaxy police are getting closer and they could ruin my plans. I have been watching you and if Shirou keeps getting in your way kill him." Then he sent an order forcing me to try and kill Shirou but I felt Ryoko was hiding something or at least knew something about Shirou that could be dangerous. That night I tried to stab Shirou with a light blade only for a barrier to stop me and him to look in my face forcing me to run away with the same reaction.

 **Shirou pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night to see my barrier damaged but not broken and woke up everybody but Washu and saying "the Ryoko isn't the real Ryoko, If I had to guess it is a clone or something. Then fake Ryoko tried to capture Washu and only grabbed and doll then ran away saying "it's not what you think."

Washu then grabbed Ryo-oki and gathered Rin and Ayeka saying "Shirou, Rin and Ayeka we need get the real Ryoko back. Sorry Artoria but your current state makes it so we can't bring you." My wife only said "I understand I need to think of our baby."

Once we made it to the space the copy was I saw Mihoshi's ship battling a very sexy ship and heard her voice screaming. It wasn't long until Mihoshi's ship crashed into the very sexy ship and Ayeka, Rin and I went to save her. It soon turned out with Mihoshi holding her own and then the 3 of us began to aid her.

 **Washu pov**

As soon as they left I transported into the bridge of Dr. Kay's ship to see the man watching the fight saying "that boy is doing pretty good for an earthling, but he doesn't look good enough for Washu to be interested in him." I said "half, he is only half earthling with Jurain mixed into his father's side and Half-Juraian, half-Airaian on his mother's side and maybe something else I don't know much about the complete lineage of the royal family of Jurai. I am interested in him for that reason and if you push him hard enough maybe you will see why I am interested in him." He then said "if he can make it hear I will be impressed. Now don't move or this ship, him and your test subject will be destroyed. If you tell me about the gems I will let you all escape." I then said to him "you are the same as you always were just older. About the gems I really don't know what they are they have been around as long as I was little." He then said to me "there is somebody that wants to meet you, this somebody knows you from a long time ago." I then responded to him with a joke and he called me bane of his existence.

 **Shirou pov**

As the 5 of us wondered into the ship we found out it was much like the Soja and warped around us making us run in circles. So we were trapped with Rin trying to make a pseudo jewel blade to get us out but it would take time that I hoped we would have.

 **Washu pov**

While waiting to see what Shirou would do and how long he would take to get there I asked Kay "what to know I discovered Ryoko was a copy?" he replied with "yes she was a perfect copy." I replied with "mostly perfect, there were small defects that boy and his wife picked up. But the real thing that gave it away was your mark left on her ass." I then toyed with him more until Zero came to save Shirou until Kay issued the kill order to zero and after she attacked him even after the kill order he started the self-destruction function of the ship and escaped.

 **Shirou pov**

With Rin failing to make a proper jewel sword and the ship falling apart around us Ayeka used her barrier to hold off the destruction as long as he could. Soon her barrier failed and we were covered in darkness and cold until something snapped in me, I saw visions of my daughter and a voice that sounded like mine said "do you want to save them and see her?" I said "yes I want to live." And then the lighthawk wing emerged again.

 **Kay pov**

I began to curse Washu as the black hole covered my ship as I saw 3 lighthawk wings and a sphere come out of the black hole with that boy and the girls that came with him in the middle, while he was guiding it. I then went off to give the information to Tokimi until the Ryo-oki blocked my path.

 **Shirou pov**

After I escaped the black hole we I took everybody inside bridge of the ship with Ryoko and the copy. I saw thee copy that Washu called Zero dying and saying "I will miss you Shirou." before she could die Washu said "it's time to recombine the 2 halves of Ryoko. The Ryoko you know is pretty much her Id and zero is her superego. When you combine them a more balanced Ryoko will be come out of it." I then did as she said and the 2 combined into 1 and Rin said "if you Ayeka and can get along with the new Ryoko can get along for you 2 can date Shirou as well." the 2 of them said "how long?" Rin said "about 3 months should be good enough."

 **? pov**

I then watched Tokimi and her aid talk about this boy Shirou and knew I would soon have to deal with him myself.

 **Ryoko pov**

For a little while I was getting used to my new balanced mind, I knew I wanted to be with Shirou but the other side of myself and Rin's ultimatum made me wait and try to get along with the princess as I thought what it would be like to have Shirou child just like Artoria was.

About a month later somebody came to the door and it was a woman that looked like an older Sasami and hugged me saying "Sasami." I corrected her and said "Sasami still looks like a little kid, she should be physically 10 now." Then I called her and saw the mother and daughter hug and then they went to the couch and talked.

 **Ayeka pov**

I then went into the living room to see Sasami and my mother and said to her "mother good to see you after so long." And then she gave me an evil look and said "why did you try and tell me you were awake." I said "with all the drama with Ryoko and Shirou and Dr. Kay and Kagato I forgot and then my tree ship had to grow back as well." before Ryoko could make fun of me I said "calm down, remember what Rin said." My mother then asked "who is Rin and what did she say?" before I could come up with something to say Rin and Artoria came into the room holding Ryo-oki and Rin said "pleased to meet you miss, who are you again?"

 **Rin pov**

The older looking Sasami like woman said "Misaki Masaki Jurai, first queen of Jurai." I then introduced myself as "I am Rin Tohsaka and this is Artoria Pendragon Masaki." I then asked "what brings the queen of another world to earth?" she replied with "I came here after reading Mihoshi's report and my husband wanted to see how Shirou was to check if he was a worthy successor and to see his son as well." she then looked at the blond next to me and said "Pendragon why does that sound familiar?" then she asked "Artoria are you related to King Arthur?" Artoria then said "no I was known as King Arthur and before you ask I was always a girl dressed as a boy, except one time I had a penis long enough to produce my clone daughter/son." She then said "I heard your stories so much could you fill in the gaps and make corrections." Then she looked at Artoria's stomach as asked "how long till your child is born?" Artoria replied to her "should be about a month or 2." Then Misaki said "let's sit down and talk."

The blue haired woman asked "First tell me how you 2 came to meet Shirou, mostly Artoria." The blond said "I was summoned as a servant in the holy grail war and somehow Shirou gave me a real body not just a copy the holy grail made." Misaki said "my guess from what I can tell it is connected to his power or Jurain life force." I then said "I knew Shirou from school but the grail war brought us together as a couple." She then said "I knew you went to GXP training under royal training but now I know how." Then right after the queen finished talking there was another knock on the door and I opened it to see and older European man. The blue haired woman asked "what are you doing here Mr. Schweinorg?" he then said "I live on this planet and I just came here to say hi to Azusa." I then said "are you Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and how do you know the emperor and the queen?" he said "yes I am Ms. Tohsaka and I have traveled all over the galaxy and even met them a few years ago and Ms. Tohsaka I heard you tried to make my jewel sword and came pretty close, would you like to learn how you messed up?" I said "yes Mr. Schweinorg if you can keep my space adventures a secret." He said "I will sponsor you to attend the clock tower yes."

 **Katsuhito pov**

I then met my mother in Shirou's workshop/my tea room and asked her "how much earth has changed since you lived here." Then Shirou came to the room and said "hello great grandmother, what brings you here?" my mother replied to Shirou with "how did you know I was your great grandmother? And I came with the emperor to evaluate you and check to see if everything Mihoshi reported was true." My grandson then replied with "grandfather isn't good at hiding things and will I have to leave earth soon?" her reply was that depends on what my husband says and if you can win him over."

After Shirou left my mother said "royal trees lose their power when they take root, so how you lived so long." I said "it was Ryoko's gems, they kept have been powering the tree and keeping me alive." She then said "I guessed that much Tsunami has some connection to Ryoko, we just aren't sure how yet. That means Ryoko and Washu could make lighthawk wings under the right circumstances just like Shirou." I then said "sorry I couldn't make it back to Jurai but with my tree taken root that was impossible."

 **Shirou pov**

I then walked my great grandmother to the house and asked her "did you know my mother?" she said "sorry I never got to meet her but your grandmother told me about her. She was a kind woman but also a prankster." Before I could make it all the house Washu came and said "hello 2nd queen let me guess you came to check on Mihoshi's report right." I then went back to the house as Washu and my great grandmother talked.

When I made it back I saw all the girls including a woman that looked like an older Sasami and asked her "you are Sasami's and Ayeka mother right, and you are here about the lighthawk wings and escaping the black hole and defeating Kagato." She then said "right on the first part but wrong on the 2nd part I am just here to see my daughters." Then a space ship landed in the lake and she said "your great grandfather is here about the other stuff." Then a man with a beard and hair the same color as Ayeka came out and then another man came out of the house and said "hello Azusa." Azusa then said "how are you Zelretch? I didn't expect to see you here." Zelretch then said "I had to come here to great the emperor on my home planet."

Then Ayeka said "this is Shirou Emiya Masaki here is Yosho's grandson." Azusa said "I don't care you are coming home to marry a man of my choice, and I never approved either of his marriages." I then said to him "how about I prove my worth to you, emperor great grandfather?" he said "okay if you can defeat the man I chose as Ayeka's husband in combat I will approve and let you have Ayeka's hand in marriage." then he yelled to the ship "Seiryo come out and prove how strong you are." The man talked with a lisp and said "emperor what do you want me to do?" I went over to Artoria and asked her "do you have any idea who this man is?" she said "yes he was one of our teachers at Galaxy police academy." I then said "So he had body enhancement right, so how many of my swords do you think you and Rin could dodge or deflect." Artoria said "in my current state about 300." Rin then said "even pregnant you can do that many, at my best I could only do about 200." I then said "so 500 should be enough to defeat this man."

The emperor said "you have to prove yourself against that boy with red hair Seiryo." The pink haired man said "that should be simple I could defeat an earthling with my hands tied behind my back." This man reminded me of Gilgamesh with that arrogance. I said "okay Rin 1000" then a said "to the man prove it." we then got in position and I said the spell for unlimited blade works. In the middle of my chant the pinkette said "what is talking a prayer to your earth god?" before he could say anymore my reality marble formed and he said "what the fuck is this?" Washu then asked Zelretch "is that what's called reality marble or marble phantasm?" Zelretch then replied "yes Washu I didn't know you were here as well. that is a reality marble." I made sure to replace the swords in the reality marble with a curtain kendo stick. Rin then said "is that Tora-shinai." Before I could have replied "Artoria said "you must be pissed off Shirou I can feel all the bloodlust from here. Please end this fast before I get sick." Did as she said and rained the shinai on pinkette and he passed out before I single blade touched him.

My great grandmother said "how did you knock him out without even hitting him?" I replied "I think the bloodlust alone did it." the emperor said "be prepared in you are now 2nd in line after your grandfather. The girls can stay with you till then but be prepared I will tell the rest of the royal family about you, so your life will become even more insane. I also hope your child is healthy." He then left to for me to prepare what was coming

 **Chapter end**

 **The next will start ova part 3 content**

 **Week of 6/12/16 love in past present and future [new story look for info chapter soon]**

 **Week of 6/19/16 blade prince academia**

 **Week of 6/26/16 love and dueling**

 **Week of 7/3/16 sage of Britannia**

 **Week of 7/10/16 bleach love ru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shirou Muyo chapter 6 sister, grandmother and new fiancé** **This episode will cover the events of ova's 14 and 15 with new content**

 **The major change is Kiyone Makibi will replace Noike (Sakatsu) Kamiki Jurai and Kiyone will get different backstory**

 **Shirou pov**

After getting my great grandfather's blessing a few more months past and Artoria was getting closer to her due date. The other thing that happened was I was allowed to date Ryoko and Ayeka by Rin and Artoria, it turned out my power was making my sex drive increase and with Artoria further along and Rin no longer being able to keep up and do her research they were forced to share me with the 2 others. After I did have sex with the girls I discovered both were virgins, I expected Ayeka both with her forwardness not Ryoko but Washu said "Kagato was pretty much asexual and the other man she liked never wanted her. Ryoko only really came onto you and your grandpa, all you have to do is make sure to use condoms if you don't want her to be a pregnant and your hero wife."

 **Z pov**

When I reported to Tokimi her advisor asked "what is that energy?" Tokimi herself replied "it could be Washu or Tsunami." Then I looked at the monitor to see a young man a little older than myself using 3 lighthawk wings." The male told me to take out Dr. Clay but to leave that man unharmed."

 **Shirou pov**

When I was back at school with Rin my classmates were jealous just when they saw, we were dating, I could only imagine how they would feel when they found out I had 2 other girlfriends and a pregnant wife as well. after school my next stop was to see my father and his girlfriend's apartment, he liked to live in the city over the country. I remembered that day of school when I went to help with some repair work, the teacher said "Sena Yamada transferred to a military school overseas." I wasn't sure how true that was but I did know that Sena had f- ranked luck, I wasn't sure how he lived threw it but the boy always seemed to have new injuries.

When Rin and I did make it the apartment, Rea asked "how is Artoria coming along?" I replied "she is in her last month, so anytime now." Then I sniffed the air and said to Rea "how far are you along?" she then gasped and Rin smacked me and said "pointing that out is something you shouldn't do." Then she said "Shirou has a kind of magical sense, being able to tell you are pregnant from a sniff means you and your child have some kind of magical origin." She then said to us "I came from another universe, I was a modified child there. I am not sure how I got here but I did meet a man named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and he helped me a little bit. He did tell me I would never go back and my son was likely Geminar's savior." I then said "I can't tell gender from scent and the baby isn't far enough along." I then scanned her body, I haven't studied enough to tell how far along it is but gender hasn't happened yet." she then said you aren't the only Misaki that left earth." Rin then said "you mean Kiriko, she taught me and Artoria." It wasn't much later that my father arrived and took Rin and I back to the grandfather's house. Before leaving Rea gave me her a bento. On the way, there my father said "this is close to your mother's cooking." I then replied "I know how to cook food from all over the world but now you told me about one cooking style I need to master."

When we got back Rin, Ayeka, Ryoko and I had a 4-way sex session. I knew Artoria probably wanted to join but standard sex was the best thing for her in her advanced pregnancy. After that my father set up a personal computer for the family and Washu watched fascinated as he put the thing together and I said to her "leave it alone and I will let you study a legendary weapon from the past. After the computer was set up I went downstairs to see a woman that looked like the painting and asked "are you my older sister?"

I then went further in the room to see her looking at the painting of our mother, when I looked at both I discovered my sister and mother were almost mirror images. She then looked at me and asked "are you Tenchi?" I replied "before the fire I was Tenchi, you can call me Shirou." she then asked another question to me "is that pregnant woman your wife?" I said "yes you might have heard of her, before she came to this time she was the legendary king Arthur." She then said "by the way my name is Tennyo Masaki." I then said "when grandfather found me I got that much out of him." Tennyo then said "let me guess she was summoned during the holy grail war. The thing I don't know is how she is able to bare children." I replied "I am not sure either but Washu guesses it my physiology is the key or I made her a body using the power my lighthawk wings give." I then asked her "so you are around 80 right, did you manage to see the 3rd or 4th grail wars." Her replied was "I only saw the 3rd grail war. Our mother wanted to view the 4th alone and if I knew that war would take away both her and your memory I wouldn't have let her go alone." I then said "don't blame yourself, we both know she was near the end of her life. My adopted father, Kiritsugu Emiya, had another magus use his memory of my mother to paint her likeness." I then asked the light hair woman "what brings you here? Is it my victory over that pink haired idiot?" she then said "that is mostly it, with your official reappearance you are now in direct line for the throne of Jurai. I mostly came to bring our grandmother and your new fiancé to see you."

Ryoko and Ayeka came in to see my sister and asked "since when did Shirou have fiancé he is already married." My sister then said "well my brother did outsmart the devil princess in some ways. But that won't stop another marriage, this marriage was planned when lady Seto first met Shirou or Tenchi as he was known as then. You met her when you 2 were very young." My sister then tried to bring her only for it to be a green haired woman, which I called grandmother. The woman then said "don't call me grandmother, if you have to call me something let it me Ms. Airi." I then asked "so where is my fiancé?" my sister then said "she does have the tendency to wonder, look around the fields and maybe do work and you could see her."

I then went to the part of the field Rin and I used for magical research, Rin wanted to see how reinforcement does on plants and what crystals do to others. When I made it the field I saw a woman with dark green hair. Then I saw Ryo-oki in her human form come for carrots. The woman then said "you shouldn't let little girls roam around." I said "she isn't technically a little girl." Then she changed into her cabbit form and went for a carrot. The green haired woman picked up a carrot and said "these are good, did you grow them all." I replied "yes but they are really part of a science experiment." She said "if it was to grow tastier carrots it worked." I said "that was one result my girlfriend and I were going for." I then noticed her ears and said "you aren't from around her are you miss?" she then said "my name is Kiyone." I then asked her "are you here to meet a fiancé, that you only met once about 15 years ago?" she then replied "yes, how did you know?" I then said "I am pretty sure I am that man and my sister and grandmother are looking for you." She then asked me "can you lead me to them, I am not very at finding my way around places."

After I did lead her back Mihoshi came up and hugged Kiyone only to earn a punch to the head and I then asked Kiyone "just how many partners has Mihoshi had?" Mihoshi said "I have had 9 partners and most of them asked to be re-assigned." Kiyone then said "she drives most of them crazy, I was her last partner. I have met one other her name is Amane Kaunaq and after Mihoshi her luck turned for the better and became known for zero pirate encounters." When the green haired woman sat down she revealed her name was Kiyone (Makibi) Kamiki Jurai. Ryoko then asked "Shirou are we going to have to share you five ways now." My sister then said "wow you are starting your harem earlier than I thought you would." Rin and Artoria came in the room to say "Shirou's sex drive had been going way up recently and I couldn't keep up so we let the other girls in. by the way big sister I am Rin Tohsaka and I like you more than Shirou adopted sister." The Lavender haired woman than said "please tell me about the man who adopted you?" I then said "Kiritsugu was a good man he died young from a curse. I only spend a few years with him but he saved me. He had a daughter that wanted to kill me but had her heart ripped out."

The tension was then broken by Sasami calling us in for lunch I then asked her "what did you cook?" she said "I used that chicken cordon blue recipe you left out, I think I got it right." I then told her "I am sure you did fine, if you followed the card you should have made it pretty well." Kiyone then helped her serve up the food and at the same time eased Ryoko and Ayeka. Kiyone then asked the young girl "do you make most of the meals for the house?" she said "I mostly cook lunches and help Shirou with the other meals. Shirou is the best cook I know his food is so tasty." My sister then said "I wish you would have cooked now but I have to go soon." I replied to her with "if you have a spare 30 minutes I can cook you a bento." She then said "I can wait that long." Sasami then said to her "you are in for a treat." Kiyone then came in to help me cook but not before she reprimanded Mihoshi. She helped me make some extra food for both my grandmother and lady Seto.

After I had time to think about things while practicing with my tracing, then sword forms. Not much later Airi came in and tasted the bento I made for her and asked me "did you really make this Shirou it is better than even my cooking? Who taught you Shirou?" I then said "I pretty much taught myself, I used cook books and my magic to enhance the ingredients." She then replied "so that rain of kendo sticks Seiryo said was cheating. Was your adopted father the man known as the magus killer?" I replied "yes he was but by the time he adopted me he was way too weak to do any of that I mostly tried to get his daughter back. after he died I was taught by a man named Waver Velvet." Not long after that my sister changed into her older form and my grandmother left to get Lady Seto and said "Shirou you have about an hour till I come back. do with that time as you wish."

I then asked my newest fiancé "do you want to get to know me more intimately?" she said "since you are my fiancé yes but be gentle." I then told Ryoko "I have to get to know Kiyone better but tonight is still yours." Ryoko said "as long as well get all night." Kiyone and I then made it to my room. when inside I took off my shirt and she saw all of my scars then stared at the star burst scar on my chest and asked "how did you get that star shaped scar?" I said "I got that from a noble phantasm and Rin saved me." I then said "it's your turn to get undress." She then took off everything but her bra and panties and waited for me.

 **Lemon start**

I then came over to her and stuck my hand in her panties and began to finger her and then took her bra off. After that I made my way to her panties and took my panties off in exchange. She then asked "what do I do next?" I replied "you can start by sucking my dick or giving me a hand job, but if you aren't ready to do that just lay down and spread your legs." She said "I guess I will just do that." Kiyone then made her way to the bed and spread her legs eagerly. I then made my way to her and inserted my dick into her pussy to see the hymen breaking blood I saw from Rin, Ayeka and Ryoko. Before we went further I made sure to put on a condom and preceded until we both came.

 **Lemon end**

Kiyone fell asleep for a little bit. After she woke up the 2 of took showers and prepared to Lady Seto to come.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the next few ova's with Lady Seto and the** Chobimaru!

The next updates will be

 **week of 12/4/16 sage of Britannia**

 **week of 12/11/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 12/18/16 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 12/25/16 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 1/1/17 Shirou muyo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shirou muyo chapter 7 bonding and devil princess**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 16 and 17 with many rewrites and changes**

 **I won't cover the resting part that much but I will cover the scenes in the ship with**

 **Also, Seto will get a special guest I will mostly skip the Misao stuff this chapter and touch on it next chapter**

 **Shirou pov**

At night, I felt something being used on my body then woke up after it. from what I smelled the person it seemed Kiyone was trying to do something to me. What this person didn't know was I had Avalon inside me and the magical resistance it gave me. I then went back to sleep and wait for the morning. The next morning I pretended to pass out to get Kiyone alone in my room and asked her "what did you try to do to me?" Kiyone then said "I tried to put something in you to drain your energy temporarily." I then replied "you should have asked Rin or Artoria then, most lower level hexes and magic don't work on me. Do you know who Artoria is?" Kiyone said "I thought she was just your foreigner girlfriend you met on a trip." I said "she isn't just that, that woman is a legendary hero from ancient times on earth. I was able to summon her using the scabbard of her legendary sword, our bond also gives me its blessings. I never had body enhancement because it gives me similar effects to the procedure without the negatives and beyond that is lets me resist magical abilities your drain thingy being one of them. So why did you use it?" the green haired woman said "it was an idea of my adopted mother gave me the idea to test you and to try and control the girls." I said "I have a good amount of control through food but if we don't have to use that I will play along and sleep I my room until you get them to behave."

Over the next few days I texted with Rin and tried to manifest my lighthawk wings then just tried to get my tracing powers to archer's level. Rin told me that Ryoko and the other girls were behaving much better. At night Artoria came to my room and said to me "Rin told me you were alright but I had to see myself." That night we made love. She then said that the other girls were doing chores even Ryoko and Ayeka. I then asked Kiyone "you, aren't really here to be my fiancé?" she replied "that is half the reason I am here. We are going to get married at some point but I am also here to observe your power and report on it to Jurai and Seto mostly. That thing you did to the pink haired idiot amazed the emperor and empresses, what was it?" I said back to her "it was a non-lethal version of my inner world but those kendo stick are more frightening than most of the swords I have." Kiyone then said "I told the other girls earlier today about that I might be called to turn against you if you are proven a treat to Jurai. Since you are my fiancé would you like to see my treeship it should be better than Ayeka's ship." I said "please show it to me so we can compare the pseudo space to my own reality marble." Once inside Kiyone soon introduced me to the core of her ship, seeing it and Ryo-Ohki made me wonder why Ayeka never made an avatar. When I asked Kiyone she said "Ayeka left on the ship without learning the advanced stuff like making living area or an avatar, from I heard she never fully bonded with it." I then asked "how was your life like before you met Seto and became her daughter." The green haired woman said "I was adopted by her not long after I first met you. After that Seto left me on a farm to be raised by her friends. I heard a little after that my first friend, you, vanished." I then replied "the me that was your first friend is pretty much dead, I have tried but I can even remember how my own mother was like, when I see my sister again I will have to ask her about her just to know what she was like." Kiyone then asked me "how did you make all those kendo sticks really?" my reply was "it is mage craft or a type of magic but not what mages consider magic. Really, I can only preform true magic then in lighthawk wing mode. We then had a meal and I was dragged to the bath. In said bath Kiyone tried to come on to me sexually but I was cockblocked by the core unit and I made sense why Ayeka hasn't made her own core unit. There was a time when the cabbit core unit almost stopped Ryoko and I from sex and even did. After the bath Kiyone went into town to meet my father and get him to give us a pick-up truck that needed lots of work as well as a haircut. After that I thanked my father for the truck and the project. Rin and Artoria just laughed when they saw my reaction to a project to work on. After seeing it I had to lay down the law to prevent Washu from working on the truck as well. after the working the truck I heard about 2 new Star Wars movies so I went into town with Kiyone to get the Blu-ray for last year's movie and had Riaga get a me a screener for the newest movie and then I watched then with the girls making sure Mihoshi was in the room. when she saw, the death star the ditsy blond said "my family has a ship just like that." After hearing that statement, I thought what her brother might do if he thinks of me as a treat to his sister in any way."

The next day I began to feel ominous presences around the area but couldn't tell where they were. I then fearing for my future daughter sent Rin and Artoria back to Fuyuki to wait until the trouble cleared. Not much later a woman with light green hair showed up. When Sasami identified, her I realized this woman was Seto the devil princess of Jurai. When she recognized me Seto said "you different as Shirou than you did as Tenchi. So Shirou, where is your wife and dark haired mistress?" I replied "Sorry they are on a trip." She then said "then I will be back to see the next prince or princess." I said "Washu said it will be a girl that will be mirror image of her mother maybe with my hair color." Seto then said "it is hard to say red hair is rare in even the royal family. I am looking for partner for her with other prominent families, I am thinking if Sena Yamada has any male children soon." I replied "would Sena happen to be my former underclassman that left school." The light green haired woman said "yes he is in GP captain training not unlike what Artoria and Rin had. It also seems like his luck is getting better as well." I then brought Seto inside the house.

Once inside I gave her some scones I cooked and she said "wow you are an even better cook than my daughter and Airi said you are." I wasn't much longer that the doorbell rung to reveal the same old man that appeared when my great grandfather did was at the door and I said to him "Wizard Marshall what bring you here today." He said "Lady Seto called me and said she would be here. I would also like to catch up with little Washu as well." I then asked him "do you know every alien on earth wizard Marshall?" he said with a jolly laugh "of course I do, I even hold a post at the galaxy police but I am not there very often. I have to go back and see that Sena boy with his infamous f ranked luck." When Seto saw Zelretch she said "how have you been? You look the same as last time." The old vampire said "I choose to look how I want to." Ryoko soon left the house because on we were currently out of Saki. I then went into Washu's lab to ask "do you know why dr. Clay was after you or anything about Lady Tokimi?" Washu said "it isn't time for you to know what please leave and help Sasami prepare dinner."

I then left and went to the kitchen to see Sasami and Kiyone. When I made it in Kiyone left to get more ingredient. Sasami then asked me "Shirou how do you get your food so tasty?" my reply was "I use magic to enhance the ingredients." The young girl then asked "could you teach me how to do that?" my reply was "I have to check your magic circuits to see if you can. Is it okay that I do?" she said "if it can help me cook better go ahead." My reply was "my reinforcement can be used for more than just cooking, with practice you can many different things with it from making swords sharper to making yourself a living weapon. My future self was more powerful than I was before I learned of lighthawk wings." I then realized what I said and Sasami did as well and asked me "how did you meet your future self?" I then replied "it wasn't my future self per say but more like a version of myself from an alternate future and I met him the same way I met Artoria. We met during the holy grail war. The holy grail war is a battle between 7 magic users that each summon a hero from a different time mostly the past but heroes from the future can be summoned as well. Artoria was the servant of the blade and former king of britania Arthur Pendragon summoned through an object I have in my body. And my alternate older self was summoned because Rin didn't realize she would give me the same item she used to summon her servant." Sasami then asked "could you get me a book on Artoria so I can know how much a hero she was?" my reply "I will have Artoria tell you herself. The legends depict her as a man." The young girl then asked "why would they do that?" my reply was "from asking my wife she said she merlin used magic to make her look like a man and she didn't really age after 14 either. I have been told it is possible to summon and older more developed version of Artoria Pendragon but I would need something related to another state for her." Sasami then asked a question I wasn't sure if I knew the answer in "what would happen if you used the Tenchi sword to summon a servant." My reply was "not sure I could summon my grandfather in a younger state or I could summon myself in an older stronger state. It depends on who achieves greater deeds with the summoning catalyst." I then checked her magic circuits and compared them to mine. The scan revealed Sasami had 80 ex rank circuits and I had 60 a rank and now 11 ex rank inside of my old much lower number, it seems like use of light hawk wings was improving my circuit quality. I then told my great aunt "you have more than enough." Then I taught Sasami a little for the food she tried to enhance to explode. I said "I did that early on as well, you have to figure out how much magic to put in it yourself.

After teaching the teal haired girl I left the kitchen to meet Mihoshi at the same time she got a call from a boy that looked so much like her he had to be her brother. When I looked at the man's face a could tell he meant trouble and I felt more trouble when it seemed like the space around the house was warping.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will close out this story until at least a few more ova's come out**

 **I might end up splitting the chapter in half if I don't have time to write it all**

 **week of 1/8/17 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 1/15/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 1/21/17 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 1/28/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 2/5/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shirou muyo chapter 8 death stars, and gods**

 **This chapter will cover episode 18-20 of the ova series with the battles and stuff at the end this chapter will also put this story on hold until at least 2 or 3 more ova's come out**

 **Shirou pov**

After I used my unlimited blade works to break the warp, Mihoshi and I went back to the house to find the girls with surrounding at group in covered in strange green blobs. Then I asked "let me guess these people caused the spaces warps." Sasami said "yes we beat them up and captured them." Ayeka said "they underestimated us." I then asked the woman with blond hair and the mismatched face "let me guess you planned to killed me. If unless you had something powerful it wouldn't be possible." Mihoshi then said "the Chobimaru might be able to kill you." Mihoshi then called the woman Mashisu "it's been too long since I saw you." Before she could say anymore I felt somebody watching me. Then Kiyone asked "where were you two?" Mihoshi said "we were going to see my brother but Amane called and we chatted for a while." I said "didn't Amane help teach Artoria and Rin." Kiyone said "nope she hadn't screwed up enough yet, she did that with Sena." I replied "so that's what happened to him." Seto replied "your former under classmen is a riser star in the galaxy police and is shredding the pirate guilds." I exclaimed "that guy has luck worse than mine, I thought his luck would kill him first time he went to space." Seto replied "something is reversing his luck; the theory might be the girls surrounding him." I then said "his bad luck must be connected to love or sexual desire. That changes many things I need to talk to Rin." Washu then said "that is a good theory but a hard one to test do you have any other theories Shirou." I said "Angra Mainyu can't affect him as much from space." Then pretty much all of the girls said "who is that?" I replied "he was a person summoned by the holy grail that wasn't a real hero until he lost the war and became the evil he was said to stop, his evil killed my mother and erased my memories." Mihoshi then discovered the dirty blond loved her brother and vowed to get them together." I said "if that can help pacify this crazy siscon I am okay with it but where is Ryoko?"

Before anybody answered my question, we were aboard Seto's treeship and then Washu said "my daughter is drunkenly pretending to be Luke Skywalker." I then asked Washu "do you know if the Chobimaru has the same reactor issue as the deathstar?" the pink hair woman said "even if it did Ryoko is too drunk to make that good of a shot." I then relieved everybody was starting to drink and asked Seto "how do I get a treeship of my own?" Ayeka said "you would have to ask my father." Then I looked at the screens to see Ryoko destroying the ship like crazy then Mashisu asked "can you stop her?" Washu replied "if Shirou could enter lighthawk wing state maybe but she is pretty much a drunken berserker we are better off just letting her stop on her own."

After Ryoko was shredding the Chobimaru like nothing Mashisu went back to the ship to try and knock some sense back into the idiot little brother. We then watched the dirty blond smack Misao and the ship to blow up around them. After a while, Mashisu confessed and before the ship was completely destroyed the 2 along with the crew were transported to Seto's ship as Seto and Mihoshi cleared up the misunderstanding. The 2 then discovered they loved each other and left. It wasn't long after we got back that Ryoko crashed into the pond I was cleaning carrots in front of. After the light of the crash broke I was floating above of the earth using my lighthawk wing to see a broken earth. I then saw a boy a little younger than me that said "hello tenchi. I am Z-0001332536893 or z for short." I then saw him breaking up the earth even more. Then I got a call from Rin said "what the fuck is going on with earth and Artoria is having the baby." I couldn't reply as Z blasted earth again. I then replied "I am fighting another being that is at least as strong or maybe stronger than me I hope my daughter is safe and I will call back when I am safe." I then hung up and asked z "why are you doing this?" he replied "I am going to destroy this universe. I would have liked to study it first." He then blew a hole in the moon.

 **Washu pov**

I was watching that man to see him just destroy things like crazy. Ryoko wanted to fight him but I told her she couldn't. then I watched Shirou change to lighthawk form and pick up his phone to call somebody. Kiyone's phone then wrung she said "hello Shirou. how did you know to call me." She then put it on speaker phone and Shirou said through the phone asked "are you safe?" I said "yes Shirou, why did you call?" he said "I need you to bring Rin and Artoria to where you are and make sure my child is safe as well." I then typed on my keyboard to bring Rin, Artoria and the midwife with helping to the subspace we were in. after seeing where we were the midwife fainted and I shouted over the phone "they are here. I am having Kiyone and the other girls tend to Artoria and help deliver the baby."

 **Shirou pov**

After I finished making sure everybody was safe, Z tried to use a piece of the moon to destroy earth but I shifted to the form I went to when I fought Kagato and slashed the rock. I then said "how come I couldn't change until now?" Z replied "you only changed when you needed to and you aren't supposed even do it now." Then he undid my lighthawk form and blasted me with a light blade. Before it could hit me, I blacked out and was floating around Jupiter. I then heard Z's voice from space saying "you just have to die." Then a red ring appeared around me as z charged at me with a lighthawk wing blade. But before he could hit me a shadow woman blocked him and z said "so you show up. A female voice said to him "that's enough z." Z then passed through the hand scarred and z said "you can't stop me from killing him." the woman then said "I will move him away from you then." Before she could the shadow exploded and the ring reformed around me and the shadow took on the form of a woman. She said "you shouldn't have been able to do that unless you found the counter actor." Before z could reply I asked "who are you and is the counter actor the counter force." She replied "I am Tokimi and think of the counter actor as a way to control gods." Z then said "I knew you would be surprise but is it tenchi or me." Before Tokimi could do anything else z said "if you can't a choice I will." Then he attacked me again for Tsunami to appear and block the attack. Z only replied "damn why isn't the other one here yet." I was listening to the 2 super being try to decide some on something. It seemed Tsunami wanted to act and Tokimi didn't. It wasn't much longer that the 3rd Z talked about appeared and it was Washu. She said "sorry I am late but I had to calm down my daughter."

It seemed like Washu was on my side as well as the 3 goddesses grew larger and z said "all we can do now is what. I then asked him "are these 3 the choushin my grandmother's people worshiped?" he replied "that is one word for them. Those 3 are beings from the ultimate dimension that created the multiverse. They are crazy old fools that wanted to create a being more powerful then themselves. They couldn't simply do it themselves, so they introduced irregularities to create you and I." I then asked "why do you want to kill me then?" z said "because the high cost these powers came at." Then the boy showed me how he gained his powers and how much he lost to gain them. After showing me z said "as payment for that I will rule the universe alone." Z then said "die and those 3 will bring you back without the burden of the lighthawk wing and their power." Before he could do anything else Ryoko came in Ryo-oki and said "I won't let you kill him." then she began to attack z only for the boy to stop her attack and dissolve the cabbit ship. After that, Ryoko began to battle him hand to hand but soon after I looked at the inside of the ring I was in to see an eye. I then escaped the ring and took Z's sword through me. As I thought death was going to take me again Ryoko hugged my body and said "please don't leave me."

After that I black out in a monochrome word, the first thing I saw was all of human history after that I saw a forest in with color. My next vision was a tree forest that seemed like earth and my next sensation was a girl crying. When I thought, I couldn't interact I appeared in the forest and walked toward the crying only to see comets in the sky. It didn't take long till I made it to a lake and found the girl but after I looked up I relieved the comets weren't natural but debris from a space battle. The next thing I did was to try and soothe the girl. When I got her to talk she said "I am scared I don't want to die." Then she looked up into the sky and said "why are you doing this I am a Kagato as well." once she said that a ball of light hit us and I woke up in the monochrome world again. In the world, she asked "why does he hate me?" I then guessed this girl might been something like Ryoko, in which she was divided in the Ryoko I first met in the cave and zero part I met and merged with her later. But this girl seemed to be a part of Kagato that that one I met earlier hated. I then told her I don't hate you and we then went from the monochrome world to what seemed like normal space. Kagato then asked me "can I stay with you forever." I just replied "okay." I was thinking she could be more trouble later but for now I had to help her. Before I could ask her how to get back I woke up again in Ryoko's arms and girl went somewhere else.

 **Tokimi pov**

I then sensed something happening as Washu said "tenchi returned to the ultimate dimension and Tsunami asked "admin what is going on." The next thing was a bunch of voices saying I sense an energy disturbance." Then she said "3rd dimensional rift detected." Washu then said "you have to free us Shirou's mind won't survive entering the ultimate dimension. He is broken enough that he could change the laws of the universe itself." I then saw Shirou screaming in pain as the ring Z placed shifted into a shadow. Then I said "we have to stop the counter actor." only for Tsunami to relieve what z found. I then saw the counter actor as Sasami's mother. Tsunami wanted to stop her mother but Washu said "we need to keep Shirou from breaching then we can save the queen."

 **Shirou pov**

I wasn't sure how much time passed but in pain I woke up in a bubble. I then wished for somebody like Kiritsugu to save me from the pain. But all I heard was my voice saying "nobody else can save you now." I then asked the voice "who said that." The next thing I saw was a light shadow of myself saying "you have to save yourself." I replied "I don't know how." The light shadow then used my voice to say "do you want to die?" my reply was "I used to want to die a hero but I can't die now, I would be selfish to die and leave my child like me I was dying when my mother died and when Kiritsugu died." the shadow then said "think about your wife, your lovers and your current and future children then." After I thought about that the pain was gone and shadow left me. His last words were "that girl you helped is safe." The next thing I saw was my great aunt attacking Tokimi. My action was to stop her and bring her out of the crave she was in. after my aunt let Tokimi go she fainted.

I then blacked out and woke up in the room with Artoria and a baby in her arms sleeping peacefully. Before I could get a good look at my child. The goddesses explained how they came to be and how a being had to have created them. The they said "they wanted to find a way that they were created." Ryoko said "zero couldn't detect Tokimi so why can't your creator be a being higher than you." Washu said "she erased her memory and lived as a normal lifeform." Tsunami said "she created Jurai." And Tokimi said "she promoted chaos to create an irregularity and that was z." I then wondered if it was Tsunami, Tokimi, Washu, Avalon or combination of all 3 that created me.

Before they could explain anymore Mihoshi broke their info dump by asking for what they said to be explained again to her. But before somebody could explain it the Ryo-oki egg Ryoko was holding hatched into 2 new cabbits. The 2 acted cute until Ryoko seemed to merge them back together. The cuteness that was the cabbit dizzy made Tokimi laugh. The 3 then said to me "Shirou you could be the being that made us, or could have been created by our actions but we can't be sure." Washu then said "the other Ryo-oki is going to somebody else and when she develops her own sense of self you will meet her again."

The next thing that happened is we were back in the living room of the house and I went over the see Artoria in her bed with the baby. I then woke her up and asked "what do you want to name her?" my wife replied with "I was going to name her after your mother but it seems like we already have a Kiyone in this house. So, would it be okay if I give her my former daughter's name?" I then said to my daughter hello Mordred and kissed her forehead for to hear the little girl."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be some set up for war on geminar, cover the events of ova 20 and the meeting between Shirou and Sena as well as have Sena's wedding and the aftermath. After that I can't say when I will do another chapter unless I do more for GXP or war on geminar. The new ova did give me some ammo to use but not enough for an entire chapter. The next chapter should be after 2-3 more ova's or so are out.**

 **For next updates, will be**

 **week of 2/26/17 fullmetal girl in a new world**

 **week of 3/5/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 3/12/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 3/19/17 fire emblem grand order**

 **week of 3/26/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week off 4/2/17 shirou muyo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shirou muyo chapter 9 new invader and politics**

 **This chapter will start next arc based on dragon ball z and super in the main universe of this story [nasuverse/tenchi verse] and I will use the universe 6 saiyans instead of feminizing characters**

 **I also will be pairing goku with bulma and capsule corp won't be a big as it is in main dbz**

 **I will also be adding another member to Shirou's harem as well**

 **I also might mention the events of ova part 4 but won't deal with them directly**

 **This chapter will cover the namak sage up till the ginyu force shows up**

 **Shirou pov**

One day while Sasami was watching tv, I learned the milky way galaxy was ruled by more than just Jurai. That day I learned earth had new invaders in the form of 2 males with tails. But shortly soon they clashed with many fighters that seemed to use magical power to something close to it to fight off these alien warriors. Most of the defenders seemed like normal humans but some were abnormal, like one was a man with 3 eyes, another a dwarf with snow white skin, then in the second group of defenders was a man with green skin and pointy ears and with him was a boy with the same tail the others had. Before I could ask Ryoko if I Kiyone said to me "don't worry about them, I have my step mother coming. If those defenders can't do it, we will clean up." I then asked "do you know if any of those men fighting are human or what races they are?" the green haired woman replied to me "those invaders are saiyans, the young boy is at least a half-breed Saiyan and the green man a Namekian. I wasn't aware either race was still around or on this planet. The other 2 strange men I have no idea they could be human or crossbreeds. Depending on how what happens and how the fight goes is how the GXP will react."

We then watched on tv until the signal went dead and then Kiyone said "we can go to the site to observe but and see if we can react." We then flew to the site in Ryo-Ohki using the stealth mode Washu installed to not be seen. As we watched the fight the saiyans made their own little green men that Kiyone called saibamen and we watched as the green men took down a few of the defenders until a man that looked like a short monk took them down the green men. The weird thing about the saiyans was the shorter one seemed to have be in charge. Another thing I observed while watching the fight was the saiyans seemed to have a device that was tracking the magical attacks they defenders used. After looking at the fight Kiyone said "we might not be able to do much if their boss I think they are." The next stage of the fight the large bald Saiyan killed all but the Namekian, the child Saiyan and the monk until the green said to the saiyans "if you wait a little longer a stronger opponent will arrive."

I then wondered who this guy was and where he was coming but the larger Saiyan listened to his boss and held off for about 2 hours and then killed the Namekian. and was about to go for the other 2 until another man came from the sky in similar outfit to the monk but with different symbols on his outfit. After a hard fight, the we saw the defenders defeat the larger Saiyan for his boss to finish him off. Then the fighter that arrived battled the shorter Saiyan until he used an ability to create a false moon and transform into a giant ape. Before Ryoko could fire on the ape Kiyone said "wait as she noticed somebody cut off the saiyan's tail and cause him to revert to normal. The fight then continued until the remaining three defenders took down the Saiyan and sent him to fly off.

After the Saiyan left, Kiyone and I went in for questioning. It wasn't long after we made contact with the child Saiyan, short monk and adult Saiyan a drop ship landed and out of that came a woman with blue hair. The child saiyan than ran up to the woman and said "mommy, you're here." She said "yes I am here to pick you all up and get medical treatment." Before more people could come out of the drop ship the blue haired woman looked over to Kiyone and I and asked "who are you two and what are you doing on this battlefield?" Kiyone then replied first by pulling out and flashing her badge and then saying "Kiyone Kamiki Jurai of the galaxy police special operations and can I get your name and relation to two unregistered saiyans." The blue haired woman replied "my name is Doctor Bulma Briefs-Son and the two unregistered saiyans you speak of are my son and husband Gohan briefs-Son and Goku Briefs-Son. Did you say galaxy police and do you know Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi and why hasn't he stopped by lately? It has been over 5 years since I saw him." Kiyone then said back "I am sorry he has replaced with myself when it was determined the Jurai royal family was living on earth, it was above his pay grade and thus I took over." She then looked at me and asked "who are you?" my reply was "my name is Shirou Misaki Jurai, prince of Jurai and next in line for the throne. Your son over there is well trained, almost like my daughter. Who old is he?" Bulma replied "he is five, and since you 2 have the last name are you related? Also, you said you have a daughter that than a lot as well how old is she?" my reply was "my little girl is a five-year Hellraiser and if you have to ask Kiyone was transferred here right before my daughter was born. She is my adopted aunt and fiancé but not the mother of my daughter." I then pulled out my wallet and showed Bulma Mordred with kendo stick in hand. Then showed the picture to Gohan. Bulma then asked her son "would you like to train with that pretty little girl?" the boy then replied "only if she doesn't hit as hard as Mr. Piccolo." I then asked the boy "was Piccolo the name of that green man that died?" Gohan then cried and said "he died defending me." I then asked the badly injured man "where did you come flying from?" Goku then replied "I just came from King Kai's planet in the world of the dead." Bulma then facepalmed and said "you shouldn't tell outsiders that. If you need to know the story Goku died saving his son from Raddiz, his brother from space. Then we used the dragon balls to revive my husband after he finished training." I then asked her "what are the dragon ball and how can they revive the dead?" Bulma then replied "they were 7 mystical balls that when gathered were able to summon a giant dragon that was able to grant any wish within their creator's power. The catch was before their creator died was you needed to find all 7 and our new problem was the other half of that Namekian as you called him died and made the dragon balls useless."

The bald monk then got up and said to me "during the fight Vegeta, the saiyan that got away, mentioned there could be more on planet namak." Bulma then said "we have to go there then." I said "let's discuss this more in the hospital." A little later, we all arrived at the hospital and they treated the injuries of the remaining fighters. At the same time Bulma was messing with the device off the dead larger saiyan. Once she got it working Kiyone looked the device over and said "those saiyans are working for Frieza and we can't do much without breaking the treaty between the Galaxy police and Frieza." A little later, a man with jet black skin came to Goku's room and said "hello, who are your new friends Goku?" I then walked over to the jet-black man and asked "what is your name and what are you?" the man replied "my name is Mr. popo and I am assistant deity who serves as the attendant to Earth's Guardian gods." I then replied with "my name is Shirou Misaki Jurai, crowned prince of Jurai and could I meet king Kai and any of the other gods on earth." Popo then replied "the only other god on this side of the veil is Korrin but I could take you to meet Yama and King Kai." I then called up Washu and asked her "would your sisters and you like to meet Yama and king kai?" Washu's reply was "that could be useful we do need to learn more about the other gods in this universe."

It turned out while I was gathering the choushin, bulma went with Popo to get Kami's ship and prepare to take it to Namak. Kiyone had told her that if her, Goku, the former Monk named Krillan and her son Gohan wanted to travel to namak, collect the dragon balls there and even kill Frieza it would be okay as long as they didn't get direct help from the galaxy police or royal family." At the same time the choushin, Ryoko, _Ryo_ - _Ohki_ and I went through the gate to the world of the dead with Popo. The first stop when going there was to meet king Yama and asked the large man in a suit "I have to ask king, did Kiritsugu Emiya or Kiyone Misaki come through this gate." He then replied "let me check." He then looked through some paperwork and said "your mother Kiyone came through this gate and was reincarnated. But for your adopted father, the infection Angra Mainyu burned away his soul and he couldn't even come here."

The next thing he did was to open the gate to snake way, and once the path was open we had the cabbit change to ship form so we could cross snake way to a small planet. Once on the planet we met a small blue man and he asked "who are you people and how can I help you?" the next thing that the choushin did was to reveal themselves to the god and the kai asked "was it you 3 that caused the dimensional tremor a few years ago." Tokimi replied "that was a clash between the 3 of us, this boy here, my former protégé, and The Counter-Actor. Shirou here is the counter to the omni king and could be the reason this universe can't be erased." King kai, who revealed his true name was north kai said "I will need to talk to the supreme kai, shin if he ever has a reason to come to this part of the galaxy." After that the kai asked us "could you help Goku stop frieza?" I replied "we are held back by the treaty between Jurai and the frieza empire." The kai then replied "isn't frieza trying to collect something that might let him break that treaty and attack Jurai reason enough to stop him." my reply was "I don't know yet, I am studying politics and letting my great aunt handle this issue." The kai's reply was then just observe Frieza and prevent him from using the dragon balls. Unless frieza knows you exist you can't break the treaty and blame it on Goku."

The next thing I had Kiyone do was to call Seto and send whatever help she could provide toward namak. It took 2 weeks of talking and explaining and telling my aunt and great grandpa about the dragon balls and how they could give frieza the chance to finally attack Jurai, we were able to go, as long as we used the same ship that Bulma's father made from using the left over saiyan space pod and the pod goku came in, with _Ryo_ _-_ _Ohki as back up ship. As we flew toward namak, Kiyone, Rin and I learned just how much saiyans need to eat, so after the first meal I made sure to fill the food with prana to be extra filling. As the flight went the gravity system went crazy going through a field forcing all of us to experience 100 times earth gravity. I used my lighthawk wings to defend myself and the girls. At the same time Goku wanted to turn off the gravity controller himself. After completing that test Goku, spent the rest of the trip training and right as we arrived I went Goku seemed like he had a new power waiting to be unlocked._

 _Shortly after we made it the planet, Rin, Bulma, Kiyone and I left on the cabbit ship while waiting for the others. To finish their fights_

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **The next chapter will cover the goku fighting frieza and the events leading to end of the frieza saga as well as the aftermath of frieza with some of my own new twists**_

 _ **For next updates will be**_

 **week of 9/17/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 9/24/17 Fate emblem grand order**

 **week of 10/1/17 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 10/8/17 Pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 10/15/17 Shirou muyo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shirou muyo chapter 10 Frieza's end and new fiancé**

 **This chapter will cover the events of the battle with the ginyu force and frieza and some of my own events afterwards**

 **Also, young kenshi will be a bigger character as well and be a little longer that Mordred and Gohan**

 **Shirou pov**

While I was waiting I began to think of my nephew and knew he would have to leave for another world, one beyond the scope of the current gods of our multiverse. At the time Rin contacted the old vampire to learn that we might be able to visit Kenshi after the point he does leave but might not be able to come back or he could come back for short times. That statement made Reah happy but the fact the boy would sometimes become Mordred's punching bag didn't make her as happy. It turned out my daughter retained much of the sword skills of her previous life and could even but up some challenge for my grandfather.

When I got back to watch Goku he already defeated the ginyu force and gave his friends senzu beans to heal faster. After the ginyu force members were defeated the saiyan prince made the killing blows on each of them. After the fight, I went to visit the eldest Namekian Guru and started by introducing myself and asking him "why did you create the dragon balls?" the old green man replied "it was like a need. I don't know why but, I did make it so only people that know my people's tongue can use our balls." Kiyone then called me and told me "we took over a frieza force based to use its healing facilities on Goku." I then asked "what happened to him?" my fiancé replied "Ginyu used a body swap skill on our saiyan friend and Vegeta was forced to beat him. after that we forced the man into the body of a frog from this planet." After that the cabbit soon brought me the frieza ship with a young Namekian named Dende and on the way, I told him "I will make sure nobody can use your race for evil again." The boy then asked "are you from earth like Krillan and Gohan and how can you keep my people safe?" I replied "I am but unlike them I have much more political power. Gohan is half saiyan but I am half Jurain and heir to an empire."

After landing, we found the frieza had the dragon balls buried near the ship but the monk and child saiyan dug them up. After the balls were placed in a circle, Dende said words in his native language and summoned the dragon. When we got to look at it most of the girls were amazed except Bulma who said "that dragon is different than shenron from earth. Kami made earth's dragon more of the Chinese style." I thought to myself "could I kill this thing if needed?" I Gohan and Krillan then asked Dende to use one of the three wished to bring their friend Piccolo. Then used their second wish to bring their friend to Namak. The issue was with this dragon the location needed to be stated and their friend was on the other side of the planet.

Before they could to third wish to bring their friend to us Vegeta woke and demanded the little Namekian to make him immortal. I then asked the saiyan "are you still on the side of Frieza?" the short saiyan's answer was "hell no." In turn I said "the treaty doesn't keep me from beating the prince of saiyans half to death all over again." Then I changed into my holy form and prepared to fight only for the dragon to vanish before the wish could be made. Dende then said "Guru died and the dragon died with him before, its power could be passed on." Vegeta then asked me "since you took away my chance of immortality, could you fight frieza?" my reply was "sadly I can't fight Frieza nor can he fight me. There is a treaty between the Jurai and Frieza empires." Vegeta shouted out "fucking great! what can you do? My reply was "me and my people can give support, healing and space travel and don't ask any more or you could be bound to the treaty." He then asked "could your women cook food then?" I replied with "I cook, on my planets birth and future home even royals do the cooking. I have been told my grandmother, and great grandmother and great cooks in their own right." I did manage to cook a pretty large meal with the food in the ship and get the Vegeta and Gohan about 50% full, while it fed the rest of the party to max.

About as soon as, they finished frieza arrived to challenge the defenders but when he saw me and my family the tyrant said "so Jurai has a new prince. I assume you understand the terms our treaty." My reply was "I do and as long as I don't you and your empire can't anything to planets under Jurai. I will just watch and see what happens." Vegeta, Gohan and Krillan soon left to fight Frieza as a Namekian flew their way as well. I then had Ryo-Ohki fly above the planet as we watched from above. I watched as the fight kept on with Vegeta taking his turn until the tyrant changed forms into a much larger version. After that I noticed Dende healing Krillan after he was speared. before the tyrant could do more damage the Namekian the fighters called piccolo fought Frieza until he was forced to change into a form like the xenomorph from the Alien movies. Seeing his mentor hurt made Gohan's power explode enough to force Frieza into another transformation. this one seemed like a pure sleek speed form and he used that to kill Dende and remove their healer.

After seeing the child die, I wanted to join the battle but knew couldn't risk Frieza's father and brother coming to harm Jurai or even earth with my actions. I then watched as Frieza took out Vegeta. After that Gohan and Krillan took the tyrant on until Goku woke up to bury the dying Vegeta. Goku then battled Frieza but the first part of the fight they were toying with each other. Goku then pushed his body to the max to learn he still couldn't take the tyrant down. Then Goku used a move that required outside energy and my group helped Goku charge the boy. To Goku's luck, the tyrant was alive and still had power enough to stun Piccolo and blew up Krillan. Both of those caused a rage filled surge in Goku that caused his prana to explode and his hair to spike up and turn gold. Goku then used power to take Frieza on. Being pushed so hard cause Frieze to fire an energy ball into the planet's core. After that King kai called me through telepathy and asked me "Shirou, what is going on at Namak?" I replied with "Frieza fired and energy blast into the core and I think the only Namekian left is our green friend." The Kai then said "bring him and any survivors on your ship and if you have to screw the treaty and kill Frieza."

I then went down to collect the defenders and made sure Piccolo was alive. After I confirmed he was I called to the kai and said "he is alive." The king replied with "good now we can revive all the Namekians." he then called Kami Piccolo's other half on earth to summon the earth enteral dragon. I made sure before he summoned it my daughter and wife got to see shenron. The wish was used to revive all the Namekians along with Guru who died as of a result of Frieza's actions. With that the Namekian dragon came back and Dende made the wish to send everybody on and around the planet back except Frieza, Goku, Ryo-ohki and myself. I then watched Goku fight Freiza to the end. the issue was Goku didn't make the killing blow. I then took the Kai's advice and fired a sword arrow for the kill. Goku wasn't happy about my actions but was relived Frieza was dead. I then thought to myself Goku is distorted like I was. Goku decided to take Ginyu's pod around to the surrounding planets for training and I went back to earth to tell everybody about what happened as we used the dragon ball for the time to revive the team that called themselves the z-fighters. With the final wishes the Namekians transported themselves to new planet.

After that, Vegeta was punished for his crimes with exile to earth for 15 years. After that he could join the remaining saiyans on new Vegeta. The next thing that happened was Seto came with a new girl with a tail. My great aunt then said "this is Kale and she is both the daughter of president of new Vegeta and your new fiancé."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover my own version of the garlic Jr. saga with an explanation of the events of dead zone. Along with Kale and Shirou bonding more**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 10/22/17 speedster of death**

 **week of 10/29/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 11/5/17 Aquarion ninja**

 **week of 11/12/17 Ninja x collar x malice**

 **week of 11/19/17 shirou muyo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shirou muyo chapter 11 a saiyan's first thanksgiving**

 **This chapter will both introduce Shirou to Kale as well as be a thanksgiving story**

 **There mentions of Caulifla but she won't be part of Shirou's harem**

 **After that I will set the seeds for garlic Junior saga**

 **Shirou pov**

For the next few months Kale stayed with me until our marriage. Unlike my marriage with Artoria, this one would be in the same chapel ship that Sena's wedding was on. The wedding would be on Christmas eve. But before that came up I would have to cook thanksgiving meal for the core family living at the house, Seto, my new fiancé and my great-grandparents, greatgreat aunt, grandmother and aunt. I then thought of Kale and had to call Bulma for reference. After she picked up I asked the blue haired woman "about, how much does Goku eat for?" she replied "the most I saw him eat was enough food for 50 people but that was when he was growing. Goku eats about half his weight in food a day. I can't say much for females but when I was pregnant with Gohan my calorie intake went way up." My reply was "that is more than my current wife and most of the family combined but I can do it."

after that, I talked with Kale and asked her "how do you like my family?" she said "it is okay and Miss Ryoko, Rin and Artoria are helping me to train. But I miss my friends, mostly my older sister." I then asked "what was she like and have you had a chance to meet prince Vegeta yet?" the shy saiyan girl replied with "she really isn't my sister but Caulifla. She really helped me train when I was longer. As for the prince, I would have to say you are a much better prince than Vegeta. Prince of the planet of my people is kind of a jerk with no patience to train people. You and the other girls are willing to teach me." I then asked her "have you tried to do the same transformation Goku did?" her reply was "I don't know how he even did it. all you told me was rage and the gravity training, but that hasn't seemed enough. Vegeta has seemed to have the same problem and that is why he left earth." I said "yeah he wasn't supposed to do that. It keeps Mihoshi very busy watching the prince so he doesn't notice her. why isn't Goku being watched?" my reply was "Goku isn't a treat he is more a hero and free to move around former Frieza worlds as he pleases with the condition to at least kill any Freiza force units. Do you have any issues with our marriage Kale?" her reply was "I guess I am okay and from what I understand it is ideal if we produce at least a single male heir, two would be even better and even two female heirs are okay." I replied "if you want to just go by that math it is okay. We don't need to love each other, just produce children. Is Mordred or Kenshi causing you any problems?" she replied "your daughter refers to me a quiet mommy, I am at least happy she refers to me as that. And for kenshi he leaves me alone."

After that, I had Rin, Sasami, Kiyone and my grandmother help me cook the meal. my grandmother asked me "why are we making so much food?" Rin replied "have you ever seen how much Artoria eats and Kale eats even more." We then finished the food and everybody but Artoria and Kale managed to eat their full. After the diner, Kale asked me "why do earth people have such a large feast?" my reply was "the original myth that spawned the feast was a uniting of native people and colonists. But the true story is about a leader trying to heal a country that just reunited after a civil war." The tailed girl then asked "did it help that nation?" I replied "yes and no, it brought the country together for a time but powerful men divided all over again." After that we went to bed and sleep in each other's arms.

At the same time, there was a small crack in space and out came ten aliens we would know as Makyans. They were all heading to Kami's lookout to leak a mist on to the world. the only thing that kept us safe was our magical resistance and nanomachines of our bodies.

 **Chapter end**

 **I decided to leave this shorter due to lack of overall time and story content I wanted to put into this story.**

 **I promise the next chapter will at least cover the first part of the garlic jr saga**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 11/26/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/3/17 Aquarion ninja**

 **week of 12/10/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 12/17/17 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 12/24/17 Pokemon spirit gx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shirou muyo chapter 12 the black mist and the invaders**

 **This chapter will cover the first part of the garlic jr saga with new twists of my own connecting to other series and other stories I wrote I**

 **Shirou pov**

The day after thanksgiving, we decided to try some shopping only to see the crowds even crazier than normal. Then one tried to attack me and Washu called me saying "something is affecting the air." My reply was "this someone is turning the people into crazed monsters and if I had to guess it only affects people with no form of resistance to magic or chemicals." Washu's reply then was "return to the farm until I can figure out a cure. If we are lucky maybe the people responsible will come after the farm." So, we held of the waves of attackers making sure only to stun them until we arrived at the house. But once I did five green skinned men arrived as well.

These men that refered to themselves as the spice boys, didn't put up much of a treat. After they were defeated Washu said "these guys are Makyans and if they are close to earth, it means their home planet Makyo could be coming close to earth." I then asked "how bad would that be? Kiyone replied "very bad, these guys could grow in power hundreds or even thousands of times." Washu then checked a machine and said "yeah it is come close to earth and they could be a serious threat." Not much after our talk, the spice boys escaped and we were greeted by a Namekian, Gohan and a short monk. The Namekian then introduced himself as piccolo and the monk as Krillan. I then asked "how did you find us?" and the green man replied "your house has the only pure air around." I then asked "so what the hell is going on and who are those guys that asses we kicked?" the monk then told us what happened a few years ago and how they sealed the Makyans and their leader in the dead zone. Then they said their leader Garlic Jr. was immortal in the truest since of the words. He could never be killed just sealed away. The he said "we need to go up to Kami's lookout to at minimum cleanse the people of earth but more likely prepare to seal or find a way to kill Garlic jr.

Before we left, Rin asked the green man "would the god of earth be willing to give us a reward of some kind for helping?" he replied with "there should be enough stuff in the lookout could be taken and not missed, my other half collected many items throughout earth's history he deemed too dangerous." Rin then asked "In any of your memories, do you remember seeing a strange old man at the lookout?" he replied "yes, I think he called himself- "Rin the interrupted piccolo with "Zelretch, that sneaky vampire gets around and must give stuff he considers too dangerous to god himself." piccolo then said back "my race has no gender but living among humans, the two of us identify as male." The monk then said "I once heard a book say Shirou to me, but never got to ask Kami or Popo about it."

We then took Ryo-ohki to the lookout, the young half breed then asked me "if we can fly, why are we taking a space ship?" I replied with a question "how much energy does it take to fly and how much do you use on a regular basis?" he then said "using this living ship can help then." The monk then helped guide us to a tall tower that protected by a tall building then a shield. He said "this is Korin tower, it connects earth to the lookout and on the way up we will meet an immortal fat cat." Washu then asked "how useful is this cat?" the monk replied with "he can give us senzu bean to recharge use and he lived long enough to know how previous kami have cleaned up mistakes." We then meet the cat and a fat samurai and I asked him "so how do we clean up his mess." The cat replied with "the best solution is the divine water of Avalon. Beyond that, the dragon balls, the last kami had to call the supreme kai for help with a zombie apocalypse." Rin then asked "was that the black plague?" he said to her "it was caused by a grimoire that magi and gods had to stop, the book is on the lookout asking for Shirou." my reply was "Is it possible it could need me to control the book properly?" he said "don't know but you are welcome to try. The book won't open unless a person has a great deal of power or is the right person." I said "I hope the Makyans don't open it in their empowered states then." I then asked Korin "who are we dealing with?" the cat replied with "we are dealing the prince of the Makyans garlic Jr., three years ago we tried to take over earth using a reality marble know as the deal zone. But before the prince did he collected the dragon balls and he wished for immortality. That was his downfall this the four-star dragon ball was on Gohan's hat. That lead Goku and his friends to stop Garlic using your first power burst Gohan." I said "I might have something to stop Garlic if need be."

After the chat, we devised a plan to for Piccolo to pretend to be under the mist's control and hold of Garlic with Gohan and Krillan while Rin, Kale and I try to spread the holy water and the other girls would wait in orbit incase the other teams fail with the plan for the choushin to try and reverse to the process. After my team went in, a Black creature greeted us and refered to himself as Popo. The man then said "we are going to need Kami to help get to the air currents and spread the holy water fast enough." While waiting, Rin and I decided to look over the stuff the spice boys got into. The biggest thing Rin discovered was book open and said "Shirou, those idiots started a grail war." I then went over to check the book myself only it to change into a girl that hugged me. Right after that, fell into a musket by mistake and with that summoned a servant that appeared the same age and the book girl.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will deal with Shirou and his team joining the fight with garlic and conclude the Garlic jr. saga and start a new story line of my own ideas**

 **For next update will be**

 **week of 12/17/17 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 12/24/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 12/31/17 Aquarion ninja**

 **week of 1/7/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 1/14/18 Fate emblem grand order**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shirou muyo chapter 13 battle of the heavens**

 **This chapter will finish the garlic jr. saga and begin a new story that will take place between the garlic jr. and android/ cell saga**

 **Shirou pov**

The strange girl then said to me "servant archer at your service." I then asked the girl that came out of the book "who are you and why did you huge me?" she said "I missed you for so long, if you need to know Shirou we never met in this timeline but we end up meeting in most timelines. In most of those we bond and I share my mana with you. As well as give you other gifts. I have one more question Shirou, are you not human." I then said to the girl "tell me who you are first and why you are up here." The girl replied "I am Al Azif, the incarnation of the Necronomicon. As to why I am up here is because the stupidest of humans and the worst of monsters used the knowledge that I hold to try and bring about armies of the undead. My last owner was the worse and Kami had to collect the book himself. The best person to use me is you, since we have bonded time and time again." I said "Ok something tells me you are right and if we bonded before you might have inherited my magical sense of smell. In this life, my name before it was Shirou Emiya was Tenchi Misaki, child of a dead mother that was mostly alien with a little human and a modified human father. Beyond that my grandfather is crowned prince of an alien empire. All that and I might be a god myself even I am not completely sure of." The other girl then said "wow master you are that strong, will you take the one and only demon queen of the sixth heave Nobunaga Oda as your wife?" I then thought to myself "Great I summoned a new servant even crazier than Artoria. Then of course Nobunaga is a girl and how Ambitious, the stories said. She would want more the power of Jurai."

I then gathered Kale and the two new girls to help plan how to take down Garlic Jr. Al then said to me "Too bad we don't have Demonbane because with its power we could easily take down these Makyans." I then asked "could you help the best scientist in the galaxy to rebuild it?" she said "if we have the material and the time, I am sure I could come close and maybe even better. another incarnation of you build the last Demonbane from the remnants of itself and the knowledge you gained but with an even greater mind I might be able to do better." I then said "I won't worry about multiple versions of myself floating around and have you meet up with Washu later." Once collected, Rin came back over and asked me "How did just expand your harem again?" I replied "one of these girls is has encountered me over all time and space and the other is a servant." Al then said "I don't need to me a wife just being with Shirou is okay for me." Then Nobunaga said "I will become his head wife and rule the galaxy with him." at that point I wasn't sure if I could prevent her from not being a servant after the coming grail war was done.

We then headed to the surface of the lookout to see fighters on our side in dire straights with what looked like a star or a planet coming close to earth. I then made the mistake of trying to fight alone only to get my ass kicked by a few spice boys just hoping I could use my light hawk wings soon. Then I heard Kale scream which prompted me look her way only to see the girl go through a similar but this time more drastic transformation that Goku did. She seemed to put on what had to be over 300 pounds of muscle and started to take down the spice boys one at a time, but it seemed like the girl was out of control just like a berserker class servant with full mad enhancement. At that same time Al came to me and said "idiot! Why did you try and go out without me?" she then hugged kissed my lips thus forming a contract and causing a transformation to myself. my hair went white and got longer muscle gained more tone. I then asked my new partner "can you help guide my arrows or find a way for them to hit?" her reply was "I can tell you when to make the perfect shot and what sword arrow is perfect for each enemy. For your mate I would suggest either black keys or a few other swords can stop her without killing.

Then Gohan got up and I asked the boy "are you ready to try and stop this guy?" his reply was "I think so." I didn't want to shake his resolve by saying that I had few Gxp ships coming to deal with the Makyans if we couldn't. I then began picking off the induvial spice boys while Gohan began to fight Garlic. I then used Al then said "we can combine the power of medusa with Atlach-Nacha to bind this berserk super saiyan to stop her. then the web will sap her Ki away until Kale's rage stops." At the same time Gohan was fighting the Makyan leader until he began to hit a wall with Garlic's immortality I then asked Gohan "can you change into a glowing berserker?" he replied, "I have no idea how to even do that?" Nobunaga then said "my noble phantasm can at least stop his immorality for a time, but you have to take out that star it is his power source." Al then said to me "I don't have anything to take out that star but I think I got through to the source of your light hawk wings and you should be able to use them now." Nobu then used her noble phantasm, while I changed into lighthawk mode and collapsed the star in on itself. At the same time Nobu's phantasm made it feel like I was on fire and forced me to leave light hawk mode.

It then burned Garlic jr. down to his head. Before he could see the end, Gohan passed out to be caught by a servant that looked like a saber class. I then told the servant "I don't want to fight now and will help your master train as a magus." She then nodded waited. When Gohan woke up he asked me "who is this girl and what is this on my hand?" I told him "I will wait till we see your mother to tell you, what we will do next."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start a new arc that will take place between garlic jr saga and the trunks arc**

 **week of 1/28/18 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 2/4/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 2/11/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 2/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 2/25/18 shirou muyo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shirou muyo chapter 14 a new war**

 **This chapter will cover an arc related to fate strange fate but this one will just set a few things up and be mostly shorter than the last few chapters for the set up**

 **Shirou pov**

After I got a closer to Gohan and his saber I noticed the girl had wolf ears. If I had to guess had encountered a catalyst to summon her but didn't know if he could have been holding it or his dual nature was the reason for summoning the wolf girl. The next thing I did was to tell Nobu "we won't fight her now." I then said to the saber class "we are friends of your master and don't wish to fight you now." She then said to me "I will wait till my master wakes, then after he does we can talk." I then replied to her "on the boy's belt should be a pouch with senzu beans, just feed one to Gohan and he should heal and wake right away." She then did as I said and fed Gohan the been and after that Gohan fully recovered.

After healed Gohan asked the girl "who are you and how did you know to give me a senzu bean?" the girl then said "servant saber coming to your aid and your friend told me about the beans." Gohan then asked me "Mr. Shirou, who is this girl and what is a servant saber?" I then explained to the young half breed about servants and the grail war and how we would have to figure out the proper location of the war to reduce lose of life. Gohan then asked me "could the wish be worse then a bad person having the dragon balls?" I said "much worse, we don't know if the greater or lesser grails they are using are corrupted." Then I explained what happened to my mother and I after the 4th grail war.

After everything was done on the lookout, Garlic jr. was since he couldn't die the Makyan was sentenced to being frozen from the rest of time. After that, I took Gohan back to Bulma and asked the blue haired woman "do you know if there have been in magi in your family line?" she replied with "yes, my grandfather was a magus and my father used his theories to create the capsule tech. I am not sure of all the details but it is based magecraft. All I can really get out of my father is the magic circuits where lost with his generation." I then replied "mixing in new bloodline tends to revitalize dead bloodlines and that is why your father approved your marriage to Goku. Did your father have any idea that Goku wasn't born on earth?" Bulma replied "he never got to see Goku's tail but defeating the demon king proved enough to my father that our children could be stronger that even his ancestors of old." I then asked "Have your ever heard of the holy grail war?" she replied "not, really I just know the Tohsaka, Einzbern, Matou gathered to try and make their wishes come true and gloriously fucked up." I then said "that is about right except one of those fuck ups killed my mother and cost me my past. Also, my wife was summoned by the last war and one of my mistresses is a Tohsaka and your son became involved in the next grail war."

She then asked me "what are you exactly? I am guessing you aren't a saiyan or a normal magus, a normal person wouldn't have multiple wives and mistress and talk about it in causal conversation." My reply was "this is going to be a long story." I then told her what happened to me in the past, how I met my grandfather and father. Then I explained about my heritage and how much power I could get in the future. The blue haired scientist said "wow that is even crazier than my husband." And I replied "you should see my home, it is multiple levels of power struggles over who gets to sleep with me and who gets more food." she then said "if you can teach Gohan to be proper magus and minimize damage I approve you taking him to train, as long you keep up with both combat and education. Where do you think this war is going to be?" I then said "I have an even better scientist than you looking into this." Bulma then asked "who is this scientist and how do you know this person is smarter than me." I replied "she is an ageless goddess, that is at least twenty thousand years old and maybe even billions of years old." Right after that Washu called and said "I detected servant signals coming from Snowfield, Nevada and it seems like there are already seven servants there."

 **Chapter end**

 **The war will be based on fate strange fake**

 **So, between now and next chapter I will read the manga to get the story down.**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 2/11/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 2/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 2/25/18 Pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 3/4/18 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 3/11/18 fullmetal war**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shirou muyo chapter 15 fiction and reality part 1**

 **The next chapter or two will be based around fate strange fate**

 **Based as in I am adding Shirou and Gohan and adding their servants**

 **Shirou pov**

When I heard the number or servants I knew something was wrong, it could have been somebody in Snowfield created a greater grail or lesser grail with more than enough energy to summon more than just seven servants. It could even be the grail choose at least Gohan and I to correct the problems at that city it is hard to tell until we arrive. To get to our destination we took a small plane, Gohan wanted to fly but I knew drawing the least amount of unwanted attention was best and it would be harder to transport our servants via flying. While riding in a plane I began asking Gohan questions the first being "So, how do you fly?" the boy replied "I use my Ki to lift myself off the ground and push myself forward." I then asked "how do you keep the bugs off then?" he replied "I use a Ki barrier, it came natural to me. I pretty much make a passive barrier or a stronger one depending on need." Gohan in turned asked me "Do you really have more than one wife?" I said "Right now I have only one wife. I have a few fiancés but one wife for now, but I will have another soon. The reason for that is because, I am the heir to an empire that competed with Frieza's empire. While you are half human and half saiyan, I have no real idea what makes my genetics fully."

As we got closer, Gohan asked "what is the holy grail war and what are Ms. Saber and Ms. Nobunaga?" I replied "I am not completely sure what is with this holy grail war. I will tell you what I do know, most holy grail wars are fought between seven servants and seven masters. The goal is to for one master to get rid of the others and use the grail to grant a wish." Gohan said "so this is kind of like the dragon balls." I said "the grail is more complex, vaguer and possibly more powerful and could even be evil. The grail uses magical power and can do vague things bring forth the root of magic, materialize souls and destroy huge areas. From everything I heard the eternal dragon is more straightforward and benevolent. For example, the grail 15 years ago used two men's ideas as it exploded to kill an entire city. Rin and I heard rumors on another grail war in Romania that ended with the greater grail being taken to another world. The holy grail was based on the original cup that Jesus Christ drank out of and the knights of Camelot quested for but this grail is copy of that. There are two parts to the grail, the lesser grail and the greater grail. The greater grail is an sphere that maintains servants and can be used to grant a wish if the lesser grail isn't present and at least seven servants have been defeated, as for the lesser grail it is a person that holds the souls of the servants and either when the last servant dies or somebody changes their body into the cup of heaven grants the wish most of the time."

Gohan then said "from what I know the eternal dragon isn't that hard to use. It only requires finding the balls and bringing them together after a year." I then asked "how do you find them?" the half saiyan replied "my mother discovered one ball then made a machine to track the others. I think her machine made it super easy. So, what are servants Mr. Shirou?" I replied "sorry I was getting to that. servants are copies of the legendary heroes that died in tragic ways. Most of the time wanting something before they died. Have you ever heard what happened to Nobunaga Oda?" he replied "he was betrayed before uniting all of japan." Gohan then held on that thought and asked "Why is your servant Nobunaga a girl?" I replied "there are a few explanations for that: the first is the people that wrote down history wrote it how they liked, second is Nobunaga hid her gender and third she is summoned from a reality alternate than our own."

Gohan then said "so, the many-worlds interpretation by Hugh Everett." My reply was I heard the theory from a scientist smarter than your mother, Washu. I will use my wife Artoria Pendragon Jurai as an example, in this reality or at least the one she was summoned from she was a petite female body, she never really aged beyond teen years due to her magical scabbard, she was able to hid her gender and pretend to be a man and was killed by her daughter/clone. But in another world, she was born a man, in another she fell into darkness, in another she wielded a holy lance and grew up to become a good queen, in another that same lance wielder died a tragic death, and there are many even crazier others Washu showed me." Nobu then said "I convinced the men to follow my lead." Gohan then asked her "Do you have a wish?" she replied "my master can complete it even better than risking wishing on the grail." With saying that I hoped Nobu won't run into Seto any time soon.

While resting a bit before reaching the location of the war I touch about Kale and how I learned I was pretty much married to her. I learned that after saving her, when her tail wrapped about any of my limbs close enough. She said to me during that time "Tail wrapping is sign you are my ideal partner, we are considered paired." She the blushed and said "tonight and ever night until I become with child we must mate." To my Luck it only took one try, with me reinforcing my sperm to work. To even more luck I had Washu to confirm Kale was pregnant earlier that even the most advanced human science. I was mostly happy Kale didn't hulk out during sex. After the pregnancy was confirmed, I contacted her family about the child and about her transformation. Her father said "Wow, my daughter Is a legendary super saiyan." I then told him that Kale wasn't the only one, so was Goku. When he asked who Goku was and who was his family, I had to ask Bulma about what she knew of her father in law. But it took Vegeta to get the answer, that Goku's saiyan name was Kakorot son of Bardok. Then after I told Kale's father he said "Bardok was the man that warned the clans that left planet Vegeta and joined the side of Jurai." They were shocked another there were at least two confirmed super saiyans but were happy it was the son of their savior.

Every time tried saber who her true identity was, she would say "wait will we get into battle, all we will revealed then." I knew my ability needed to see her unsheathed blade to full work without seeing it I couldn't fully tell. It was the same with Artoria and her Excalibur. Once we arrived in Snowfield, I could tell something was wrong with this city. It was like the servants were wrong on even the grail was wrong but I couldn't tell. After checking the city, I told Gohan "I need to call somebody." That somebody was Lord El-Melloi II or Waver Velvet. I then said to him "This is Shirou Emiya in Snowfield with my new apprentice." He replied "Mr. Emiya good to here from you, sent a master from japan named Ayaka Sajyou and she has servant is lancer Leonidas. I have an aid text you her picture and please try to not destroy the city."

After I little bit of exploring the city I rented rooms for a Gohan and I, using mine for seeing if Gohan could really use magic or just had to learn to use more precise attacks. Once we did train, I decided to just focus on precision of advanced magic training and then we both took naps to be ready for patrol at night and research for local crime. The crimes I was able to find seemed very similar to Jack the ripper with ladies of the night his targets.

After more wondering we soon found a servant battle. With one of the masters being the girl we needed to find.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover second and end of the war**

 **I was very busy this week and couldn't use as much time on this chapter and with lack of content on strange fake it is easier to end and start the android saga and how the timeline is different**

 **I will also be taking a break on this story till may to try and absorb the base material**

 **For updates will be**

 **week of 3/25/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 4/2/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 4/9/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 4/16/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 4/23/18 stray tiger's war**


End file.
